Young
by ShadyWolf313
Summary: The future and past of two brothers slowly unfold as they deal with the troubles of their final year in High School.
1. Introduction

This is my story that I've been planning to write called _Young_ and this is the introduction chapter so you can understand whats gonna happen in the story. Below you will see the names of the characters in the story, they're bio and they're "skills" I guess is the right word or talents. This won't give you all the information in the story, but it will give you info on the characters. This story is located in a city I created called Jasper City. Also, this is not copying High School by NFS Lover, so don't go getting any ideas. So go ahead and read.

**Humphrey Lawson: **Humphrey is 17 years old and attends Jasper High School. He fell in love with Kate Williams when they first met when they were kids. They're fathers were friends so they could always see each other. Humphrey is a talented singer and is the lead singer for his band that him and his friends formed at the beginning of high school. His father, Chris Lawson, owns a car dealership. His mother, Amber Lawson, works there too as a co owner. Humphrey has a part-time job at Game stop (Oh yeah the best place to get a part time job. You know the discount you get on games, like 80% off!). Humphrey also has a brother, Shady. Humphrey plays for the school football team as a linebacker.

**Shady Lawson: **Shady is also 17 years old and attends the same school as Humphrey. He and Humphrey are brothers and Shady's fur color has been changed to match Humphrey's. Shady now has the same fur as Humphrey, but with red streaks. Shady is in the band with Humphrey and play's lead guitar, does backing vocals and also does rap vocals and he is also on the school football team as a running back. Shady never really got along with is parents, especially his dad. Shady is currently dating a girl named Chrystal at they're school. He also knows how to play rhythm guitar, acoustic, bass, turntables, and piano. He has a job at game stop with Humphrey.

**Kate Williams: **Kate is 17 years old and she goes to Jasper High School. She is an exceptional student and and her father is Senator Winston Williams. Kate is good friends with Humphrey, but never felt any thing more than that. She is currently dating Garth Wilson, the son of Gen. Tony Wilson. She began to date Garth sophomore year and they've been ever since, it is now senior year. She and her sister (which you will see below) are two of the most beautiful girls in they're school. They also get straight A's in school.

**Jenna Williams: **Jenna is 17 and Kate's sister. Jenna gets the same grades as Kate and she is currently dating Shawn "Steele" Thomson, a wide receiver for the school football team and Garth's best friend. Jenna and Shady were really good friends as kids just like Kate and Humphrey, but nothing ever happened. They dated for a while, but they broke after a few months. Jenna has the same fur color she has on my profile and all the other stories she's in. She and Kate are also on the cheer leading squad with Kate as captain and Jenna as vice.

**Jacob "J-dog" Decker: **J-dog is a friend of Humphrey and Shady and have been friends since elementary school. J-dog has the same fur color. He is a wide receiver for the football and is also in the band with Humphrey and Shady and plays the following instruments. Rhythm guitar, Electric guitar and rap vocals, but his main role in the band is rhythm guitar and backing vocals.

**Mathew "Mooch" Taylor: **Mooch is a friend of Humphrey and Shady as you guys know and he also plays drums for the band. He is 17 years old.

**Samson "Shakey" Locke: **Shakey is the band's keyboardist and turntablist. He is 17 years old.

**Mike "Salty" Jones: **Salty is the band's lead bassist and also does backing vocals. Guess what? He's 17 years old too!

* * *

**Well that is all the character's you need to know right now and the real chapter will be posted soon, just I'm really busy right now and not to mention I have another story I just started. So I have four stories to do and everything else that I have to do in life, pretty frustrating. Anyway, review and tell me what you think of the idea of the story and the band that they are in. The band's genre is rap rock, metal, alternative rock and anything else I feel like making them into later. Also, I just joined Beta reader today, so just a...keep that in mind ;) If anyone has an idea for the band name then leave it in the comments/reviews. If you leave any than I'll just have to do that too _"sigh"_ But seriously, I could use your help to leave it as a review and I will see you guys later.**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	2. Another Day

**You don't know how hard I laughed at your review phillip121. After I read your review, it made me think the same thing.**

* * *

A 2010 red and black Mustang GT was driving down the road with the driver and passenger on their way to Jasper High School. Two wolves sat in the car talking amongst themselves until they made it towards their destination.

"I do NOT feel like going to school today bro" said Shady.

"Cheer up Shady, at least we only have one more year left then it's over" said Humphrey trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I know, but you know those days where you just don't want to go to school? That's what I have right now" said Shady.

"Yeah I hear you bro, but what are you gonna do?" the Humphrey replied.

"I know how to pass the time" Shady said as he got a CD out of his bag.

"Oh shit" Humphrey said smiling once he saw the CD.

"Slipknot bitch!" Shady said as he put the CD in.

After he put the CD in, one of their favorite songs came on called "Wait and Bleed" and they began to sing it.

"OH SHIT!" they both screamed.

"I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down to clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see, inside my shell I wait and bleed. I FELT HATE RISE UP IN ME, KNEEL DOWN TO CLEAR THE STONE OF LEAVES! I WANDER OUT WHERE YOU CAN'T SEE, INSIDE MY SHELL I WAIT AND BLEED!" They both sang.

They both continued to listen to the song until they made it to school, which didn't take very long. Once they made it to school they stopped the car.

"Fucking Slipknot! These guys are the best!" Shady said turning off the radio.

"They are pretty good" Humphrey replied getting out of the car.

"And their masks are badass!" Shady said getting out of the car as well.

As they were talking, their friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch walked up to them.

"Whats up guys?" Shakey asked.

"Not much man" Shady replied.

"Yeah, what you guys been up to?" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing , you guys finish the homework for calculus?" Salty asked.

"Yeah, I don't know about Shady though" Humphrey said smiling.

"Hey screw off I finished...some of it" Shady replied in defense.

Humphrey and the other guys laughed.

"What about you three? Did you guys finish it?" He asked.

"I didn't that's why I asked so I could copy off of one of you two" Salty said.

"Well, you can copy off mine, just give it back next period" Humphrey said giving him the homework.

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys later" Salty said walking off.

"Yeah we gotta go too, bye" Mooch said as he and Shakey left.

Humphrey and Shady arrived at their lockers and began to get their stuff.

"I wish you didn't give it Salty so I could copy off of you" Shady said to Humphrey.

Humphrey didn't reply.

"Humphrey, Humphrey!" Shady said in a loud voice.

Humphrey returned to reality.

"Huh what!" Humphrey said confused.

"What the hell were you staring at?" Shady asked then looked and saw what he was looking and wasn't surprised.

"Ok I know you like her and all, but you can't just stare at her all day" Shady said.

"I know, but I can't help it! I love her Shady" Humphrey replied.

"I know and she'll come around one day, but until then just be patient. Date other girls even perhaps?" Shady suggested.

"No, no way. There's only one girl for me and that's Kate" Humphrey said.

"Suit yourself" Shady said as his girlfriend came up to him.

"Hey Shady" Chrystal said smiling.

"Hey Chrystal, see you later bro" Shady said walking away.

"Where are you going? We need to get to class" Humphrey asked.

"He won't mind if I'm a little late" Shady said smiling and still walking off.

"You have 5 minutes" Humphrey said trying to convince him to come to class.

"I only need 4!" Shady said smiling as they both walked into the bathroom together.

Humphrey chuckled, closed his locker and went to first period class Physics, with Kate and Jenna.

* * *

**First chapter yay! If your wondering why Humphrey and Shady have such a nice car is because their dad owns a car dealership so that explains why. That sums it up for the first chapter, tell me what you think by leaving a review. Also, that song up there was "Wait and Bleed" by Slipknot. I already said it but I want to say it again. I do not own the song, Slipknot does.  
**

**-ShadyWolf313  
**


	3. Stuck Together

Shady and Chrystal continued to walk away from where Humphrey was and they were heading towards the bathroom. Once they made it to the bathroom they began to make out. They made out while walking towards the stall but stopped at a wall and Chrystal was back against the wall while Shady was in front of her. They smiled and kissed one more time before Shady turned her around and she was against the wall with her back against Shady. Shady puled her pants down and then she was in only panties. He smiled and grabbed her ass and began to play with it. Chrystal turned her head and smiled.

"We don't have time to mess around" She said giggling.

"Oh I'm so sorry" he said smiling.

He pulled her panties down and then Shady took his dick out and thrusted himself into her. They both moaned but not too load so now one would hear. He continued to hump her ass and they were both trying to keep as quiet as possible. Chrystal was slowly sliding down the wall as Shady was giving her too much pleasure that she was about to lose it. Shady noticed this and pulled her back up.

"It's ok baby, we're almost there" Shady said with his eyes closed.

Chrystal stood back up and continued to let Shady humph her. She felt her climax coming and she assumed Shady's was coming too. Shady kept humping until he and her couldn't hold it anymore. They both cummed on each other and they moaned kind of loud. They both noticed this and wished they didn't do it.

"Shit!" They both said.

Back in Physics class, Humphrey was seated not too far from Kate and Jenna and he was waiting impatiently for Shady. The teacher asked where Shady was and he responded "he's in the bathroom" and the teacher marked him late.

Kate and Jenna were over at there seats talking amongst themselves when Kate decided to change the subject.

"So, what do you think of Humphrey?" Kate asked her sister.

"Humphrey? What do you mean? Do you like him?" she asked accusingly.

"Well..." Kate said.

"What, you do!" Jenna accused.

"Shh! I kinda do, but I don't want you screaming it out to the world!" Kate said in a whisper.

"Sorry, but you already have Garth" Jenna said.

"Eh, I don't know about me and Garth. I think I might end it" Kate said.

"What! You can't break up with Garth!" Jenna gasped.

"He's kind of an asshole Jenna" Kate replied.

"But he's...he's...Garth!" Jenna said.

Kate chuckled and turned back to her work.

Back in the bathroom Shady and Chrystal were having problems.

"Great! Just fucking great! Great idea Shady calling me before school saying 'let's have sex in the bathroom, nobody will know' Your a fucking genius Shady!" Chrystal said angrily and trying to get unstuck.

"Hey, don't go blaming me ms. 'almost falling on the ground from intense pleasure' and if you didn't want to do it then why did you agree?" Shady asked trying to get unstuck too.

"Well, excuse me for wanting have sex with my boyfriend and don't go blaming me for this! Your the one who couldn't get a good grip on me so that's why I was falling" she replied.

"Oh sure" Shady said.

After a while of trying to get unstuck they realized it was pointless so they stopped trying.

"So Shady, how's Humphrey?" She said trying to start conversation.

"He's fine" Shady replied seeing that he should just wait it out.

"Still trying to get Kate?" She said chuckling.

"Yeah" Shady replied chuckling as well.

"Do you think he'll get her?" She asked.

"Maybe some day" he said but she didn't believe him.

"Shady, what do you really think?" she asked wanting a real answer.

"I don't know, I want to believe that they will end up together, but I also have to face reality. I truly don't know" Shady replied.

And with that, they ended their conversation and waited until they were unstuck. Once they were they got up, got dressed, kissed each other goodbye and went to their classes.

* * *

**Hey everybody, here's the next chapter and I have an announcement to make, two actually. 1. Jack Alpha 03 is leaving this site probably and I want everyone here to say your goodbyes to him if you haven't done it already. Jack Alpha is the author who inspired me to write on this site, he inspired me to join this community and become a writer. 2. I am planning on starting another story, not soon but kind of soon. I won't start it until Operation Snowstorm is don though so don't expect anything soon. Well, that's all I have to say. Read and Review.**

**-ShadyWolf313  
**


	4. New Kid

**This chapter I will be introducing a new character. This OC does not belong to me, he belongs to WolfGuardian316.**

* * *

Shady began to walk back to his class, but stopped and saw something. He looked over to see Garth, Steele and a few of his friends messing with some kid. Shady got a little closer and saw that the wolf had a light grey fur, he was about to go help him when he saw that he could handle himself.

"So, looks like we got a new kid boys" Garth said smiling an evil smile.

"Yeah, what do you wanna do with him?" Candu asked.

"Hey, why don't you fuck off and leave me the hell alone!" The wolf said threateningly.

They were taken back by this and Shady smiled. Looks like the new kid can handle himself pretty well.

"Big mouth, looks like we're gonna have to shut it for you!" Steele said angrily as they closed in on him.

The kid wasn't afraid and looked at them with angry eyes and Shady decided it was time to step in.

"Alright guys fuck off, leave him alone" Shady said casually.

"Fuck you Shady! This ain't your concern!" Garth said angrily.

"Come on Garth, go rape some other kid's ass for now because some of us are trying to get to class" Shady insulted.

Garth stopped and walked over to Shady and looked him in the eye.

"You gonna say that again?" Garth asked angrily.

"Do I really have to?" Shady said sarcastically.

Then a teacher came out and told them to get to class. Garth then looked over at the new kid.

"Your lucky this time and you!" Garth said looking at Shady.

"I'll deal with you later" Garth threatened.

"Bye bye Garth" Shady said in a sweet voice, pretending like he cared.

Shady then walked over to the new kid and helped him with his stuff.

"You alright bro?" Shady asked.

"Yeah, thanks man" He replied.

"You new here?" Shady asked.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Whats your name?" Shady asked.

"Lake, Lake Cooper" He replied.

"Nice to meet you Lake, I'm Shady" Shady said.

"So who was that?" Lake said as they began walking towards their class.

"Oh that's Garth" Shady said laughing a little.

"Whats so funny?" Lake asked confused.

"Garth is an asshole, but it's fun to mess with him. You saw how I wasn't afraid when he came up to me?" Shady asked.

"I wasn't afraid either" Lake said.

"I know, but you were pissed. That's what he wants, you gotta treat this like a game and then you'll piss him off and you'll win every time" Shady explained.

"Oh ok" Lake said.

They walked to there class and Shady noticed that he was following him to his class.

"You have this class?" Shady asked.

"Yeah, 1st Period Physics right?" Lake asked.

"Yeah" Shady said.

Lake walked inside and Shady smiled and walked in too.

"Finally here huh Shady?" Mr. Johnson said as they walked in.

"I was busy" he said smiling and winked at everyone else in the class.

They all laughed a little and Jenna was checking him out.

"Alright what ever Shady, who the hell are you?" Mr. Johnson asked looking at Lake.

"I'm Lake, Lake Cooper and I'm new here. I was supposed to come here" Lake said.

"Alright, you can sit next to Shady and Humphrey, that's the only free seat available.

Lake and Shady sat down next to Humphrey.

"Have fun?" Humphrey asked Shady with a smile.

"Yeah and I caught Garth trying to fuck this kid up. Luckily, he knows how to handle himself" Shady said smiling.

"Looks like you'll be able to handle yourself around here. Just don't let them get to you, just do what my brother and I do, treat it like a game, have fun with them and distract them from what is really going on until it's over. But sometimes you'll just have to fight" Humphrey explained.

"Ok everybody, continue where we left off from last class and finish it. You will have the rest of class" Mr. Johnson said as he sat down.

Everybody got out there textbooks and began working. Lake had nothing to do, but Shady told him what to do.

Humphrey was starting on the assignment, but looked back at Kate. She looked up at him and he quickly looked away. She smiled and went back to her work.

After about 20 minutes, Humphrey put his pencil down and closed his book.

"Done, how about you?" Humphrey asked Shady.

"Almost" He said still working.

"Done!" Shady said as he closed his book.

He looked over at Lake who was still working and back at Kate and Jenna and so were they.

"Looks like everyone else is still working" Shady whispered to Humphrey.

"Yeah, why are we always the first ones done?" Humphrey whispered back.

"I don't know man, but now it's iPod time" Shady said as he got his out and put it in his ears.

When he started listening to his iPod, Eminem and Royce da 5'9 Bad Meets Evil came on (this is the old song from Eminem's first album, not the new group that came out last year. If you like Eminem or Royce and you haven't heard this song then listen to it, it's really good).

"I don't speak, I float in the air wrapped in a sheet. I'm not a real person, I'm a ghost trapped in a beat" Shady sang along to the song.

They sat there waiting for the class to end when Kate got stuck.

"Dammit, I don't know this" Kate said.

"You need help?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, you finish yet?" Kate asked.

"No, why don't you ask Humphrey to help?" Jenna asked.

"I can't, I don't know what he'll say. Besides, I can't get help during class" Kate replied.

"Why don't you take it home and ask Humphrey for help at home. You did want to go out with him" She suggested.

"Ok, I'll do that" Kate replied.

And with that the bell rang and everyone got up and wen to their next classes.

* * *

**I have an announcement to make, first I have now finished school and it's summer for me so yay! Also, I'm getting a job over the summer and I have summer training for football and guitar lessons that I will be paying for with my money that I make from my job. The reason I'm telling you this is because my update rate probably won't change form the way it was when I was in school. I will try to get a job from 4 in the afternoon to like 9 or 10 at night, I don't know. But if I can't then you guys just have to bear with me alright? So review and also, I'm gonna need to start getting more reviews. I'm not getting that much and I want you guys to start reviewing more. You know some authors say that they won't write the next chapter unless they get more reviews? Well, I might have to start doing that and I mean all my stories. No just this one, so if you read one of my stories and you like it a lot and you don't review, you should probably start reviewing or you will have to wait longer for the next chapter. So that's said, bye and REVIEW!**

**-ShadyWolf313  
**


	5. Lunch

After everyone got up and left to go to their next class, Humphrey and Shady then met up with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch to go to Calculus. Then after that class was done, it was time for lunch. They all met up with J-Dog at their car.

"So where do you guys what to eat?" J-Dog asked.

"I don't know, uh how Wendy's?" Humphrey suggested.

"Fine" Shady said as they were getting in their car.

Shady looked over and saw Lake walking by himself.

"Hey Lake!" Shady called out.

Lake saw him and walked over to him.

"Yeah" Lake replied.

"You wanna come eat with us? You know for lunch?" Shady asked.

"Yeah why not?" Lake said as they walked to his car.

They walked to his car to see a black and white racing striped 69 Camero SS.

"Nice car man" Shady complimented.

"Thanks, come on get in" Lake said as they got in.

"Humphrey!" Shady called out the window.

"Yeah" Humphrey said as he drove up next to them.

"You go ahead and we'll follow you" Shady said.

"Got it" Humphrey said as he began to drive away.

Lake began to follow him and they began driving around for about 5 to 10 minutes until they reached where they wanted to go. They parked their cars in the parking lot and walked inside.

"So what do you guys want?" J-Dog asked.

"You guys know what I want, order for me while I go use the bathroom" Humphrey said as he walked to the bathroom.

Humphrey walked over to the bathroom and looked out the window and saw a 2010 black Escalade pull into the parking lot and parked next to their cars. Out came Garth, Steele, Hutch, and Candu.

"Dammit! Why do they have to be here!" Humphrey said angrily.

Then after he said that out came Kate and Jenna.

"Well, I guess it's not that bad" Humphrey smiled and walked into the bathroom.

After he was done doing what needed to be done he walked out of the bathroom and noticed that his friends were not inside. He looked out the window to see them sitting outside. He then walked outside and sat down with them.

"Guess who's here?" Humphrey asked sitting down and getting his food.

"Fuck! Why does he always have to fucking annoy us all the time?" Shady asked angrily.

Garth and his friends were talking and saw them sitting down eating. He smiled and began walking over to them.

"Kate and Jenna, can you order for us? We'll be back in a minute" Garth said as he and his friends walked off.

"Ok, come on Jenna let's go" Kate said as she walked inside.

"Hey guys! It's great to see you!" Garth said in a pretend happy voice.

"What the hell do you want?" J-Dog asked angrily.

'Why are you being like that? I just wanted to say hello" Garth said in the same voice.

"We'll we don't want to talk to you so fuck off!" Shady said angrily.

"I don't think I like your..." Garth said as he saw Lake.

"We'll look who it is! Our old friend from earlier!" Garth said as they all looked at him smiling.

"Why don't shut the hell up and get your ass out of here!" Lake said angrily.

"Still got that same mouth, I think we need to shut it up" Steele said smiling.

As that happened, Kate and Jenna then walked outside to see this happening and put the food down on a table and ran over there towards them.

"Garth, why don't you and your punk ass friends get out of here and go and have a little fuck fest in your car! You got plenty of room in there and I know you'll do it eventually so just get it over with!" Humphrey yelled in his face.

"I don't need to fuck them, I got someone else I can screw around with" Garth smiled and motioning towards Kate who just got there.

Humphrey was instantly in a rage and punched him in the face. Garth stumbled back a bit, but regained his composure.

Garth's friends walked up to him and so did Kate and Jenna. Steele was in a rage and threw a punch at Humphrey only to have his arm caught by Shady. Shady then twisted his arm and threw him on the ground.

Jenna saw this and smiled to herself at what Shady did to Steele. Kate also secretly liked what Humphrey did to Garth, but didn't show it because of the risk that Garth would find out.

The restraunt manager walked out and saw this.

"Hey hey! What's going on out here!" The manager asked.

"Nothing, we were just leaving" Garth said looking angrily at Humphrey as he grabbed Kate and walked off with everyone else.

Humphrey and everybody else then sat down and finished eating. They didn't talk much the rest of the time they were there, just finished eating. After they were done, they all got in there cars and drove back to school. Humphrey was driving his car and started thinking about what Garth said.

"Did they really have sex yet? Or is Garth just fucking with me to piss me off?" Humphrey thought.

"No, he's lying. He always lying just to piss me off! They haven't had sex...I hope" Humphrey thought as they stopped at the school and got out of their cars.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update guys and I have no excuse so I'm just going to take anything you guys have to say to me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will post the next one after I get at least 5 reviews (I'm doing this for every story from now on).**


	6. Practice

They all made it back to class and went to their last classes of the day before they were let out at 2:30. Kids were all leaving on the bus, parents came to pick them up or they drove home. Other kids, like Humphrey, Shady, and J-Dog, stayed after school for sports or club meetings.

"Hey is there practice today?" J-Dog asked.

"Yeah why?" Humphrey replied.

"Just asking" J-Dog said.

They all walked over to the football field for practice and went into the locker room to change into their uniforms. Their team was called The Jasper Hawks, their team's colors consisted red and black. Their shirts were mostly black while the shoulders were red. The pants were all black.

They were going through intense practice today, more than usual. They were going up against the South Park Raiders (yeah go ahead laugh it up) in a few days and they needed to be ready. They were the 4th best team in the district, but they were the second best. They still needed to be ready though.

They all walked out of the locker room and made their way to the field.

"Alright boys, go run a two warm up laps to start of with!" Coach ordered.

They all started to run the two laps, it didn't last long until the fastest people finished first. Then eventually everyone else finished as well.

They all made it back to the coach and he made them start doing drills and did that for about 25-30 minutes. Then, they had to run up and down the bleachers until the coach told them to stop (that is a lot harder than it sounds so don't think that's easy at all because it's not).

After they were done with that, they started to do a practice match to prepare them for tomorrow.

As they were doing the practice match, the cheerleaders were watching them all and talking. They were mostly talking about their boyfriends and such.

"Well, mine is the best running back on the team and a great guitarist and rapper" Chrystal said smiling.

"But what about Kate and Jenna? You can't compare with them and there's. Garth and Steele? Come on Chrystal, Shady's great but he can't compare" Reba said.

"Garth and Steele are nothing! Shady is better and I bet Humphrey's great too. I bet you Humphrey and Shady could kick Garth and Steele's asses" Chrystal claimed.

They just laughed except for Kate and Jenna.

"How? They're small and weak compared to them" Janice said.

"Maybe, but they're much better wolves in general compared. Humphrey is the best singer I've ever heard and Shady is the best guitarist I've ever seen" Chrystal claimed.

Kate then remembered how much she loved Humphrey's voice. It works for almost any genre of music, it can be soft an gentle or loud and screamo.

About an hour later, the practice match was over and they all headed back to their locker rooms. Once they were inside, Humphrey, Shady, and J-Dog were changing when Garth and Steele walked inside angry.

Humphrey chuckled at the way they looked, they were angry because Humphrey blitzed on Garth and tackled him hard, and he was pissed.

"What was that all about Humphrey?" Garth asked angrily.

"What? I was playing the game" Humphrey said pretending not to know what he was talking about.

Shady and J-dog were chuckling at what they were doing.

"Don't fuck with me Humphrey!" Garth said angrily holding him in the air.

Humphrey wasn't happy anymore, he kicked him in the stomach and got back to his feet. Garth stumbled back a bit, but got ready. Garth charged him and tackled him to the ground and started punching him. Humphrey kneed him in he groin and punched him back. They stood up and Humphrey punched him again and again. Garth retaliated with a punch to the stomach. Steele stepped in and tried to punch Humphrey, when Shady grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"Don't you do a fucking thing" Shady said holding his arm.

Steele looked at him angrily as he released his arm.

Eventually the coach walked in and stopped the fight. They were both bruised and a little bloody.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" The coach asked.

They just looked at him and said nothing.

"I see you boys have anger, that's good. But football is about harnessing that anger and using it to help you win!" The coach said.

They still did not respond, they hated each other too much.

"I'll let you guys off the hook this time, but if I see it again I'm sending you both to see the principle" Coach said as he walked out.

Humphrey and Garth just looked at each other and walked away and got dressed. Once they were all dressed, Humphrey and Shady walked to their car.

"You ok man?" Shady asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Humphrey reassured.

Lake ran up to them to ask them something out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, can you get me on the team?" Lake asked.

"Yeah sure I guess, what position you play?" Humphrey asked.

"Either running back or safety" He replied.

"Ok, we'll get you in tomorrow. Meet us after to school so we can see what you can do" Shady said.

"Ok, thanks" Lake said going to his car.

Before they got in the car, Kate ran up to Humphrey and Shady to ask him something.

"Hey Humphrey I need to... oh my god what happened?" She asked after seeing they way he looked.

"Garth happened" Shady said from inside the car.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, what do you need?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with the Physics homework? I was having trouble with it today in class and I need help" She asked.

"Sure, I'll help you. You want us to go to your house?" Humphrey asked hoping she said yes.

"Sure, come with me, bye Shady!" Kate said waving at Shady in the car.

Shady waved back and put in a Linkin Park Cd in the slot and it started playing as he drove off.

They walked over to Kate's car and Humphrey put his stuff in the back and so did Kate. Jenna was going to her boyfriend's house so it would just be them the whole ride. They both got in and Kate started the car and they drove out of the school parking lot to head home.

* * *

**I don't really give a fuck about the fucking reviews anymore. I just want you guys to read my fucking story, but I still want your fucking reviews though. Also, I know that fucking South Park thing was strange, but every town or city or whatever in this story is made up so jsut to clear that fucking shit up. If your wondering why I'm saying the word "fuck" so much it's because it's my favorite swear word. It works for almost any situation! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuckity FUCK! Tell me one situation where the word fuck doesn't work, huh? NONE! You know why? because fuck is the best word in the world! FUUUUUUUUUCK! Read and Review and go fuck yourselves!  
**

**-This is ShadyWolf313 fucking himself  
**


	7. Helping a Girl

Kate and Humphrey were heading to her house so Humphrey can help her with her physics work. It was about 20 minute ride from the school. They had made it to her neighborhood and Humphrey could tell with the big houses and BMW's, Escalades, Mercedes, and other luxury cars. Once they got to her house Humphrey was stunned.

Her house was beautiful and huge. His house was great too because his parents were kind of rich. But Kate's parents were defiantly rich. Winston was a senator and was already rich before that.

They walked to the front door together and Kate got out her keys and put it in the slot and opened the door. We walked in and her house was even better on the inside. As soon as you walk inside you see a flight of stairs going sideways up.

To the right was dining room with a nicely polished oak table and chairs. There was also a rack for wine bottles. There was beautiful china on the table as well with napkins and utensils. To the left was the living room with leather sofas and imported carpets, a large flat screen TV and more space in the house.

"Wow, your house is amazing!" Humphrey said still looking around the house.

"Thanks" Kate said giggling at his reaction.

"Kate is you?" Eve said walking in the room.

"Yeah and mom this is Humphrey. He's helping me with my homework" Kate explained.

"Nice to meet you" Humphrey holding out his arm to shake her hand.

Eve didn't hold out her hand, she looked over Humphrey and then raised her eyebrow.

"Have you tried anything with her?" Eve asked.

Humphrey's eyes widened and he looked back at Kate for support.

"MOM!" Kate yelled completely embarrassed.

"We're just friends mam" Humphrey reassured her.

"Hmm ok forget I said anything, but don't try anything" Eve said walking in the next room.

They both walked to the dining room and sat down as Kate took her stuff out and put it on the table.

"So what are you havign trouble with?" Humphrey asked.

"Right about here" Kate said as they both looked at it and got to work.

_1 hour later_

"Wow this is easy now!" Kate said happily.

"Yeah it's easy once you understand it" Humphrey said.

"Well thanks for helping me Humphrey, I hope I didn't ruin your day or anything" Kate said putting her stufff away.

"Not at all, I didn't have to work today and it would've been boring anyway. I was happy to help" Humphrey said smiling and getting stuff.

"Do you need a ride home?" Kate asked.

"No, I'll just walk. I like walking taking walks anyway" Humphrey said walking to the door.

"Well, I'll you tomomrow and thanks again" Kate said smiling.

"Your welcome Kate and see you tomomrow" Humphrey said walking out the door.

He made his way down the steps and walked out of there driveway. He pulled out his iPod and put it in his ears. The song "Epiphany" by Staind came on.

He walked for out of Kate's neighborhood and was on the sidewalk of the main road. He slowly walked through the streets listening his favorite song by Staind.

After a while, he made inot his neighborhood and saw his house in the distance. He noticed that his garage door was open and turned his iPod off and started jogging to his house. He looked inside to see his brother, J-Dog, Salty, Shakey and Mooch inside

They were listening to music and they were all gathered up talking form the looks of it.

They were listening to Eminem "Cum on Everybody"

He walked up to the garage and saw them freestyling.

"I'm crazier than Charles Manson, when he's dancin. Everytime I cook it turns out rancid, probably because my mom is like Marilyn Manson. I don't why I'm so weird, I might as well get the tattoo of those two tears. I went to the doctor to see if I was sick, turns out all he wanted was to lick my dick. I karate kicked his face and skedaddled, I wanted to look back but knew if I did there would be a crazy dick battle. I know a guy who is crazy and dickless, I gave his wife aids in exchange for syphilis. I know it was hard, but his wife needed me. But I never knew I would be her new husband to be..." Shady continued.

"Hey guys" Humphrey said walking up to them.

"Oh hey Humphrey" Salty said.

"Whats up man, how was it?" Shady stopped and asked.

"It went pretty good, what are you guys doing?" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing much" Shakey said.

"We're dad?" Humphrey asked noticing his car wasn't there.

"Where is he ever?" Shady replied annoyed.

"We gotta go, see you two later" Mooch said as they left.

"Come on, let's go inside" Humphrey said as they went inside.

They both walked inside and Shady went into the kitchen while Humphrey sat down at the counter and took his homework.

"I'm so fucking hungry right now" Shady said looking through the fridge.

"Hey get me drink" Humphrey said to him.

"What do you want?" Shady asked looking over his shoulder.

"Uhh just get me a Pepsi" Humphrey replied.

"Ok" Shady said getting out two sodas and some leftover pasta.

He gave Humphrey his drink and put the pasta in the microwave and put it on two minutes. He then opened his drink and drank some of it.

"What are you doing?" Shady asked Humphrey.

"My homework because I couldn't do it while I was at Kate's" Humphrey replied.

Shady's food then finished cooking and he got it out of the microwave and got a fork and started to eat it.

"You need any help?" Shady asked with food in his mouth.

"No I'm fine, what are you going to do?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm gonna go play some xbox and eat this, see ya" Shady said walking away to his room.

"Alright" Humphrey said going back to his homework.

After about thirty minutes, Humphrey was almost done with his homework when Shady came back in the room, but this time he had something in his hand.

Humphrey looked up and saw he was holding a small ziplock bag filled with marijuana and he was smiling.

"You know what I'm about to ask" Shady said smiling.

"Why?" Humphrey asked.

"Because I want to. When's the last time you smoked weed?" Shady asked.

"Like two years ago when I first tried it. I liked it, but I don't want to do it again because it fucks up your mind" Humphrey said.

"What! It doesn't do shit to your mind! If anything it's good for you because it relieves stress and just makes you happy!" Shady said smiling.

"Where did you even get it?" Humphrey asked.

"I have some in my fucking sock drawer! Does it matter? It's not like we'll get caught or anything, dad sure as hell won't come home and mom ain't coming home tonight because she's working with dad late tonight so we're good" Shady said hoping he would change his mind.

Humphrey thought about for a minute. He has been pretty stressed out lately and after you think about it for a minute it didn't sound like a bad idea. Humphrey knew what he said about it fucking up your mind wasn't true. He knows weed isn't that bad, it's better than cocaine or heroin.

"Fuck it what's the harm?" Humphrey said.

"There you go! Come on let's go" Shady said as they walked to his room and closed the door.

* * *

**You guys ready to see Humphrey and Shady get high? Then review and I'll make the next chapter. Also, I'm going to stop naming my chapters for this story so I'll only name a chapter if it's important.**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	8. Goddess of Doorknobs

_Humphrey's POV_

After Shady wrapped up the weed in paper, he put it to his mouth and lit it up. He sucked in  
deep on the joint and held it in. He then passed it over to me.

"Here...take it" he said holding his breath.

I took the joint and put it to my mouth and did the same. Sucked in deep and held it in. After a while of holding it, we both blew it out.

After a few minutes of smoking it, we began to see changes in the atmosphere around us. I looked at the room around me and saw that I was in sort of a daze.

We stood up and began to observe the room and the objects around us. All of the sudden, Shady began to look at the doorknob of his door. He stared at it as if he was studying it.

"Dude, have you ever wondered who got the idea to make doorknobs?" Shady asked.

"No, who would've thought of an idea like that?" I replied to his question.

"I don't know! It's such an amazing invention! I praise whoever made the doorknob!" Shady said while sitting on his knees and praying to the doorknob.

"Imagine how different the world would be without doorknobs! There would so be fucking world war three right now without doorknobs" I explained.

After we got bored from the doorknob, we decided to go watch TV. We turned it on and a commercial came on.

"What are you guys up to?" A voice asked us from the door.

We turned around to see a grey and white female wolf walk in the door. Our sister, Sarah. But we didn't know that at the time though. We thought she was someone else.

Shady and I both looked at each other for a second. We then looked back at her and fell to our knees.

"IT'S THE WOLF GODDESS OF DOORKNOBS! " We both chanted as we began too bow at her presence.

"Are you guys stoned?" she asked looking at us.

We made no response, just kept praying to, at the time we thought, our god.

"Yeah you are" She said rolling her eyes.

Then she got an idea that made her smile. She then pulled out a red laser pointer.

"Catch the red fairy!" she jeered.

Our heads popped up and we began to watch the red beauty move towards the wall.

"The first one to catch it get's my blessing" She said smiling holding up a video camera.

That did it, we both jumped up and charged for the wall. We both landed against the wall hard and began hitting each other for the red fairy.

We looked over for a second to see that the little beauty we called a fairy, was gone. It wasn't there anymore. We turned our heads back to the goddess.

"Where did it go goddess?" We asked.

She pointed over to Shady's bed and there it was. Just sitting there teasing us like the evil little red fairy it was. We looked at each other for a second and growled and charged for his bed. We landed on the the bed and I knocked Shady off the bed and grabbed the fairy and held it in the air.

"I got it goddess!" I yelled out.

"Look again" she teased

I looked back down to see it still on the bed. That little demon must've slipped right out from under my hands. I growled and made a second try to catch it. I was determined to please goddess.

The little shit ran away from me, obviously scared, and onto the walls. I ran over to it with Shady right behind me. We were chasing the demon across the room, running into anything in our way.

The little red demon then moved over to my ass and Shady told me to stay still for a second. I stopped, nervous of what Shady was going to do me. He then drew his leg back kicked me in the ass.

I screamed in pain, then I looked back to see if he killed it.

"Is it dead?" I asked him.

"It's on the wall!" Shady said pointing to the wall.

I looked over at the bitch that caused me pain. I grabbed the demon off the wall.

The red demon moved fast away from my grasp and right onto Shady's head. As I got ready to pounce he noticed my change in stance.

Shady then noticed why I had gotten in my fighting stance, he saw that the red little bitch was on his forehead. He then screamed out in fear for Humphrey to get it off.

"AHHHH! Humphrey get it before it kills me!" Shady said in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't let it hurt you!" I said as I pounced forward.

I collided with his head and we both got knocked out cold. My sister, still filming and holding that little red bitch, laughed her fucking ass off.

"I am so showing this to everybody!" She said walking out of the room.

Shady and I just slept peacefully on the ground in each other's embrace. That was a good day.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to Young and Sarah is not my character. She belongs to LoboTheZetaWolf. Which he is here right now, say hello!**  
**Lobo- Don't you just love laser pointers and video cameras?**  
**Me-BONER!**  
**Lobo- Lol So hope Y'all liked the chap especially the laser pointer shit( funniest shit ever!) leave us a review telling us your thoughts on Humphrey and Shady being stoned!**  
**Me-Leave reviews! I'm come over there!**

**-ShadyWolf313**


	9. The Concert: Part 1

**Ok, I know that the last chapter was absolutely nothing like the effects of weed, I know I've smoked it before. But I wanted to make it more interesting than them just being high. What they did was more like someone high on cocaine mostly. So if you were kind of confused then that's why I did what I did.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was on the floor lying next to my brother. I slowly got up and stretched, I felt a little confused. I didn't really remember what had happened. I looked down at my brother to see he was still asleep.

I kicked him in the stomach, he grumbled awake and opened his eyes to see me staring down at him.

"Well your a great face to wake up to" He said sarcastically getting up.

"Why the hell were we on the ground asleep?" I asked confused.

"I don't know" Shady replied.

All of the sudden, a red laser pointer appeared on Shady's chest.

"Look familiar?" Our sister asked walking in the room.

"Shit" We said as we both began to remember what had happened.

She giggled at our reaction and turned the laser off. She then held up a camera in front of us.

"Why do you have that?" I asked her.

"IT'S THE WOLF GODDESS OF DOORKNOBS!" She said laughing.

It all slowly came back to us, we then knew what the camera was for.

"What are you going to do with that?" Shady asked.

She smiled and walked out of our room. We looked at each other for a second then ran after her. As soon as we left the room we saw her in the kitchen and ran after her. We were stopped in our paths by our mom.

"Oh hi mom" We said smiling trying to pretend like we didn't do anything.

"What have you guys been doing today?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing, just hanging out" I replied looking away from her.

"Uh huh" She said walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were working late tonight with dad?" Shady asked.

"Oh your dad and I got into an argument. I'm not going to go into it, but he ain't coming home tonight" She explained.

"Figures" I replied sadly.

She looked a little sad about dad not coming home, but she spoke up.

"Hey ain't your band playing tonight?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, at that restaurant a few blocks down" Shady answered.

"Who's coming?" Sarah asked.

"Everyone, you know everyone loves us" I replied smiling.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So is Chrystal coming?" Our mom asked.

"Of course, but the real question is, is Kate coming?" Shady replied looking at Humphrey smiling.

"Probably, everybody comes. But I don't think Kate ever has, Jenna and Lilly came before but never Kate" I explained.

"Well I'll make sure she comes this time" Shady assured me.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked curious.

"Uhh I have her number" He replied chuckling.

"Oh yeah" I replied feeling dumb.

"Hey Sarah, are you coming tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah and I'm bringing somebody, is that ok?" She asked.

"Sure, who is it?" I asked curious.

"You'll see" She replied as she got up and walked to her room.

As Shady began calling Kate and anyone else who might be going, I got up and went to my room to get ready for tonight.

_Kate's POV_

"What are you two getting ready for?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh, you did know that Px3 (A/N:the name of their band) is playing tonight right?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that you two were going" I replied.

"We always go, so does everybody else" Lilly said.

"Aren't you going?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know" I replied as my phone began to ring.

I looked at it to see it was Shady calling and I answered it.

"Hey Shady" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Kate, are you coming tonight?" Shady asked me.

"I don't know, maybe" I replied still unsure.

"Oh come on, we're all expecting you to be there. You'll have a great time and you know you want to go" Shady said.

"Ok I'll come" I gave in smiling.

"Good know I won't have to deal with Humphrey's sobs" He replied.

I giggled at his comment, but was also confused. Does Humphrey really like me like that?

"Ok goodbye Shady" I said chuckling.

"Bye" He replied as we both hung up.

I looked back at my sisters and saw them looking at me.

"I guess I'm going then" I said smiling.

They both shrieked in joy. We then had to get ready for tonight.

_Back with Humphrey and Shady_

"Ok I've called Kate and she's coming tonight" Shady said to me as put his phone away.

"Really?" Humphrey asked surprised.

"Yeah she's coming, I'm gonna go get my gear. What are we going to be playing tonight?" Shady asked needing to know.

"Mainly metal and rock tonight, I don't know exactly yet, we'll decided when we get there. Just bring your Ibanez, Schecter, Gibson and BC Rich models" Humphrey explained.

"Alright cool, I'll go get them" Shady said heading to his room.

"Oh and Shady..." Humphrey called for him.

"Yeah" Shady replied looking back.

"Bring your acoustic...for Kate" Humphrey asked smiling.

It took Shady a few seconds to realize what he meant then he smiled back and agreed.

Humphrey went to his room to go get dressed. He then put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black Fox shirt with no sleeves, and a pair of nikes.

He walked out of his room and saw Shady outside putting his equipment into the van of their friend Shakey. Humphrey decided to walk out there and saw that Shady was dressed in similar clothes as him.

He was dressed in a black shirt with no sleeves as well, dark blue jeans, black and red nikes, his hair was spiked up a little and had a red highlights.

"So you ready to go?" Shady asked me.

"Yeah are we all here and have all our equipment?" Humphrey asked making sure they were all ready.

"Yeah we got all our stuff, let's go!" J-dog said as the all got in the van and drove to our destination.

_Kate's POV_

After about an hour we were all ready and went to go outside to leave. We all got in the car and started it up and began to drive off. After a few minutes of driving, I decided to start a conversation.

"So what type of music do they play?" I asked.

"Well, as you know they are a cover band and they play either metal, rock or rap music. But they do write their own stuff" Jenna explained as she drove.

"I've never heard them play anything that wasn't a cover" Lilly said confused.

"I don't think they've ever preformed their own work, the only song writers in the band are Shady and Humphrey" Jenna explained.

"You'll love it Kate, they're really good. Once you hear Humphrey sing or...scream, or hear Shady or J-dog play guitar or Mooch play drums. They're all great at their instruments. Shady can also scream, better than Humphrey I think" Lilly explained.

"I didn't even know Shady did vocals" I said surprised.

"Not any singing, but backing vocals. Like in a metal song when you hear the guy in the background scream a certain line? That's Shady" Jenna explained.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

The rest of the ride was just more talking until we finally made it to the place they were playing tonight. We then parked in spot and shut the car off. We then got out of the car and shut the door behind us as we made our way to the front door.

Once we made our way inside, we got our table and sat down. After we ordered, we began to talk for a while until the show began.

_Back to Humphrey and everyone else._

Humphrey and the rest of the band had all of their equipment set up behind the curtain. They had done this several times before, but Humphrey felt a little uneasy. He didn't know what it was, it may have been the fact that Kate was here. It was a definite possibility, but he couldn't just tell Kate to leave. Then he would feel even worse than he is now, he had to just suck it up and get over it.

Humphrey made sure everything was ready and everyone was all set. After they all said they were ready, they gave the manager the thumbs up.

"Ok everybody! The band is now all ready to play and please welcome the members of Px3!" The manager said to everyone.

The curtain opened only to see and hear a roar of applause from the audience. They all smiled at the applause and Humphrey began to speak through the microphone.

"How you guys doing tonight? We're going to play some Bullet for my Valentine to start y'all off tonight, how's that sound?" Humphrey asked the audience.

They all received a roar of applause from the audience and they smiled back at them.

"Alright uhh, Shady how about you pick the first song?" Humphrey asked Shady.

Shady walked up to the microphone and spoke "I think we should play, a personal favorite of mine..." Shady then paused for a second to build suspense.

"HAND OF BLOOD!" He screamed into the microphone and received a huge applause.

"Oh I love this song" Kate said in excitement.

"Alright! Alright let's start this off" Humphrey said as they all began to play. (A/N:It would help if you know the song or you should listen to it while you read this)

Shady and J-dog both began to play the intro guitar riff to the song.

Kate then heard the great guitar sound the two were making and how it sounded just like the original.

"Wow their good" Kate claimed.

"Told you" Jenna said smiling.

"OHHH!" Humphrey screamed into the microphone as song instantly changed into hardcore with everyone playing their instruments.

"There goes my valentine again, soaked in red for what she said and now she's GONE!" Humphrey sang.

"Oh my god have done it AGAIN! There's a pulse and it's deafening! I can't help what I hear in my HEAD! It's the switch that flick when he says..." Humphrey sang.

"HAND OF BLOOD!" Shady screamed into the mic while he continued playing his guitar.

"I don't want to feel! My heart is breaking"

"HAND OF BLOOD!"

"I don't wanna see, my life is burning!" Humphrey sang.

There was a small pause in the vocals while the instruments kept playing, then Humphrey sang the chorus.

"I saw you look away! It's what you've seen too much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing?"

"I SAW YOU RUN!"

"I saw you run away! It's what I've done too much to take or are you scared of being nothing?" Humphrey sang.

"There's a stain on my head and it's red! OH MY GOD AM I LOSING IT!"

"I can't help what I've done or I've said! IT'S THE BUTTON I PUSH WHEN HE SAYS!" Humphrey sang.

"HAND OF BLOOD!" Shady screamed.

"I don't wanna feel! My heart is breaking!"

"HAND OF BLOOD!"

"I don't wanna see! My life is burning!" Humphrey sang as he let the last word drag on.

"I saw you look away! It's what I've seen so much to take or are you blind and seeing nothing?"

"I SAW YOU RUN!"

"It's what I've done too much to take or are you scared of BEING NOTHING!" Humphrey sang.

There was a long guitar solo played by Shady until Humphrey had screamed into the mic. The guitar went on once more for a few more seconds until a sudden break in all instruments.

They all started to play again.

"I saw you look away! It's what I've seen so much too take or are you blind and seeing nothing!" Humphrey sang into the mic.

"I SAW YOU RUN!" Shady screamed.

"I saw you run away! It's what I've done too much too take or are you scared of..."

"BEING NOTHING!" Humphrey and Shady both screamed loudly into the mic.

Their scream put to an end, the guitars, bass, and drums stopped playing. The crowed roared with pleasure and joy of the wonderful show they had just witnessed.

They all smiled happily and wiped the sweat from their faces, they then raised their arms in the air and yelled out "This was just the first song!"

That created more excitement from the audience which made the two brothers even more happy. This band may be for happiness of every member, but to Humphrey and Shady it was more.

It was a great night and it had showed the two brothers that nothing can change this, nothing can make their lives turn in a different direction. They could not more wrong.

* * *

**Attention to all my readers! I have an announcement to make, recently I have not been updating as much as I should be and I want to give my deepest apologies to everyone who has stuck with me. I also want everyone who reads "The War of Jasper" and "My Secret Life" to know that I sincerely apologize for the long wait. I have been going through I guess you could call writer's block? I know what to write, but I either just don't feel like writing or something prevents me. Not all my stories, I have no current ideas of what to write for "My Secret Life" I actually know the whole story of it, but I don't know what I should write the very next few chapters.**

** Also, I am going to start naming my chaps again, I don't know what made me want to stop naming them. Anyway, please review it will help me get my motivation back and get m out of this writer's block and thanks for sticking with me. Bye guys.  
**

**-ShadyWolf313  
**


	10. The Concert: Part 2

After the crowd's excitement calmed down, they prepared to play the next song. They got back to their spots and got their instruments ready.

"So I see you all liked the last song and the song is going to be another personal favorite from Bullet for my Valentine and also one that y'all will like as well" Humphrey said.

"Get ready for Tears Don't Fall" Shady said into the mic.

The crowd responded with applause and happiness as they got read to play the song. Shady saw Chrystal in the crowd and he winked at her and received a smile from her. He also saw Sarah sitting down next to Kate with another male wolf. He had grey fur with black paws and blue eyes. He didn't know exactly who he was, but he assumed it was the wolf that Sarah was bringing tonight.

The opening guitar riff of the song started by Shady and then...

"LET'S GOOOOO!" Screamed Humphrey.

They all began to play as the crowd was all going crazy over it.

Then Shady did the last part of the guitar riff as Humphrey began to sing.

With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things be-tter?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home

The moments die, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things be-tter?  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home

Oh, yeah

This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end? I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time

Let's go

Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things be-tter?

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home (Tears don't fall)  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me (Conscience calls)  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come

Be-tter

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me (Conscience calls)  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home

The song then ended as everyone in the audience began to applause.

They all looked over at the crowd and smiled at the great applause they were giving them. They began to play more songs and played for another hour until they decided to play something different.

"You guys wanna hear something different?!" Humphrey asked the audience.

They replied yes and Humphrey smiled.

"Ok, Shady work your magical guitar skills" I said to him as he began to play the song.

He began to play the intro to "Cold" by Static-X and the crowd loved it. Humphrey was headbanging on stage as everyone else in the crowd was too. He began to sing the song.

We kiss  
the stars.  
We writhe.  
We are

your name  
desire,  
your flesh.  
We are

Cold, we're so cold.  
We are  
so cold, we're so cold.  
[x2]

Your mouth,  
these words,  
silence.  
It turns  
humming.  
We laugh.  
My head  
falls back.

Cold, we're so cold.  
We are  
so cold, we're so cold.  
[x4]

The song then ended as the crowd erupted into a large and loud applause. They all raised our hands in the air as they cheered for them. Everyone thought it was over, but Humphrey wasn't done yet.

"Ok everybody, I know your all tired of listening to us and our shitty music..." Humphrey joked.

The members of the crowd laughed.

"But we have one more song to play for you all..." Humphrey said as he walked over to Shady.

"Ok man, get your acoustic and be ready to play" Humphrey said to Shady and he replied with a nod.

Shady got his guitar and sat down on a stool as Humphrey went back to the mic to talk.

"Ok everyone, I have another song to sing. Not metal, but it's for someone special to me and I'd like them to hear this. She is here tonight and I hope you guys like it" Humphrey said as they began to play.

The song they were playing was "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain. (A/N Not something I normally listen to, but it's a great song and I love all music so if you don't like it I really could not care less)

Kate began to wonder who the song was for, not knowing it was for her, but her thinking it was for someone else made her feel a little sad but also happy for Humphrey.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive and not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...  
I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

Humphrey finished and looked at Kate and smiled. She saw this and smiled back, still not knowing who the song was for. The crowd was ecstatic and stood up and cheered with pure joy.

"Thank you everybody we're Poetical Production Posse and goodnight!" Humphrey screamed into the mic as the crowd erupted into more cheers.

The curtain closed as the crowd still cheered and behind Humphrey and everybody were getting there equipment together to put back in the van.

"That was fucking awesome!" Shakey said with excitement.

"Yeah this night was kick-ass!" J-Dog agreed.

"Yeah and nice song pick Humphrey, I'm sure Kate loved it" Salty said to him.

"If she even knew it was for her" Humphrey replied.

"Even if she didn't then you can tell her it was" Shady suggested.

"What! No way, if she didn't know then that means she has no interest for me and me telling her will just make it worse" Humphrey explained.

"Humphrey, you sang a song about her on stage in front of all those people and you can't even talk to her? Come on bro, just do it" Shady said.

"You know what? I will, I'll go talk to her" Humphrey said with a smile.

"You do that, I on the other hand have a girl to go see" Shady said walking off.

"Alright bye guys" Humphrey said leaving.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat" Mooch said walking off.

"Yeah and I've got to go get me some organic pussy" Shakey said leaving to go find Reba.

J-Dog also left, leaving Salty all alone.

He looked around to see absolutely nobody around.

"Wow...this is a new feeling" He said in solitude.

Humphrey began to walk towards where Kate and her friends were and saw them sitting down at a table. He saw another male wolf he didn't know sitting next to her sister.

"Hey girls, how was the show?" He asked surprising them.

"Humphrey!" They said in unision.

"It was great as usual" Lilly said happily.

"I loved the song at the end" Jenna said.

"Oh yeah, well good thing I played it then" Humphrey replied smiling.

He looked over at his sister.

"Hey Sarah, who is this?" Humphrey asked pointing at the large silent wolf.

"Oh this is Lobo, he's the guy I told you I would be bringing tonight" Sarah explained.

"Oh yeah I remember, whats up Lobo" Humphrey said.

"Not much" He replied plainly.

"You go to our school?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah" He answered.

"You new?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes" He replied still plainly.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" Humphrey asked smiling.

He shook his head slowly.

"Right" Humphrey said turning his attention back to Kate.

"Hey Kate can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Humphrey asked her.

"Sure" She said as she got up.

"It was nice talking to you guys and great meeting you Lobo" Humphrey said expecting a reply from him.

He just looked at him with his arm around Sarah.

"Yeah..." Humphrey said as they walked off to somewhere more secluded.

They walked outside to the parking lot and stopped by Humphrey's car.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Well for one I wanted to thank you for coming and I hope you had a great time" Humphrey said.

"Your welcome and yes I had a wonderful time" She replied with a smile.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Kate broke the silence.

"So... what was you wanted to tell me?" She asked.

"Well, you know that song I sang at the end?" He asked.

Kate's heart race increased, she didn't want him to tell her it was for somebody else, but he wouldn't drag her out here if he was planning to.

"Yeah" She responded.

"You know how I said it was for a special person? Well, that person is...you Kate" Humphrey managed to say.

Kate was taken back by this, she kind of wanted it to be her, but didn't know it would be that strange to hear him say it.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, you've always been somebody important in my life Kate. You were my best friend as a child and are still a great friend today" He explained.

"But Humphrey, that song was a love song" She pointed out.

'Well..." He said.

"Wait, do you...?" She asked unbelieving.

He just nodded his head.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I never knew you felt that way Humphrey" She said shocked.

"I do, Kate your the smartest, talented, most beautiful girl I've ever met. When I look at you my heart stops and when I'm not with you, it bleeds to be with you again. Your one thing in my life that ever truly mattered and the one thing that I would be willing to die for" Humphrey poured out to her.

"Humphrey do you really mean that?" She asked with tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes, every word. I love you Kate and I don't care if you return any back to me, I just want you to know that I do" Humphrey said with their faces at one another.

They just stood there for a minute with their eyes closed with each other. Heads touching and breathing in eachother's breath.

"Humphrey, I..I don't know what to say" She said with eyes still closed.

"Then don't say anything, just stay here with me" Humphrey replied as they both leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss was passionate and full of love. His tongue requested entrance into her mouth and it was granted. Their tongues explored the walls of eachother's mouths and Humphrey put his arm around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, they broke the kiss. They looked into eachother's eyes for a moment. Becoming lost in the beautiful blue and ember orbs. Eventually, the trance was ended.

"Humphrey...I..I can't do this" Kate said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked her.

"I'm seeing Garth" She explained.

"I know...and I'm sorry" Humphrey sighed.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey, if things weren't like this then I would definitely reconsider, but they aren't and I can't do this" Kate said walking away.

She turned back and walked up to Humphrey again and gave him another passionate kiss on the lips that last for about thirty seconds until she broke it.

"I had to do that again" She said smiling as she walked off.

Humphrey smiled as well and began to walk back as well.

Shady and Chrystal were making out in the backroom. Shady's tongue was deep in her mouth and was moving around as she began to moan. He grabbed her ass as they continued to make out.

He started to kiss her neck as she flailed her head back in pleasure. She took her shirt off as Shady began to grab her tits and squeeze them a bit. He then wrapped his arm around her and undid her bra and watched it fall to the floor.

They smiled at each other and kissed another deep kiss. They broke it and Shady began to lick her tits as Chrystal moaned from the pleasure she was receiving. He then started to lightly nibble in the teats and she loved it. Once he started to suck on them and she continued to moan, someone walked into the room.

We both looked over in shock to see it was her older brother laughing.

"What do you want James?!" She asked in pure anger and annoyance.

"Mom said we've gotta go, but I see your busy so I'll go tell her..." He said walking back.

"No! Tell her I'm coming. Shady I'm so sorry, I've gotta go" She said putting her clothes back on.

"It's ok baby, just go home I'll see you tomorrow" Shady said understanding but still a bit annoyed.

"Thanks for understanding, your the best" She said kissing him on the lips one more time before she walked out.

Shady just sat there along and annoyed that his girlfriend that he was about to have awesome sex with just left.

"Wow... I feel like Salty right now" He said to himself chuckling a bit.

Suddenly, somebody else walked inside the room. Shady saw, to his surprise, that it was Kate's sister Jenna.

"Hey Shady" She said as she walked towards him.

"Oh hi Jenna, what are you doing here?" He asked feeling a little weird.

"Nothing, just came to talk to you. The better question is why are you here all alone?" She asked curiously.

"I was here with Chrystal, but she had to leave and here I am" He explained.

"Oh well I just wanted to say great show tonight" Jenna said smiling.

"Thanks Jenna, you know I've seen you come to a lot of our shows" Shady pointed out.

"Yeah, you guys are great. You know you should really write your own stuff, I would love to hear your work" She suggested.

"We could and we've thought about it too, but we're a cover band and we don't do that. But we have thought about making our own songs" Shady explained.

"Well you should, I'm sure they would be great" Jenna said.

"Thanks" Shady replied.

They sat there awkwardly for a few seconds until Jenna broke the silence.

"So Shady..." She said in a tone Shady never expected her to say to him.

"I've been thinking..." She said.

"About what?" Shady asked curiously.

"That maybe... given that nobody ever finds out and that especially includes Chrystal and Steele, that we should..." She said as she got on my lap.

Shady already knew what she meant. He was a little uncomfortable with it because he was worried Chrystal would find out our Steele would. But he was thinking with his dick, not his mind.

"So you wanna do it?" She asked seductively.

"No one will ever find out?" Shady asked.

"No one, just between you and me" She assured.

"And this is just a one time thing?" Shady asked.

"Yes, we will never do this again" She assured him.

"Alright let's do this" Shady smiled and began to kiss Jenna.

As the were both kissing a deep, tongue filled kiss, they began to touch each other. Shady moved his hand up her shirt and began to play with her breasts.

They broke the kiss and Jenna took Shady's shirt off to reveal his muscular body. Not as much as Steele's, but still perfect. Jenna took her shirt off as well and they went back to kissing.

Shady reached behind to unhook her bra as they continued to kiss each other. It fell to the floor and he felt the softness of her breasts touch his chest. There kiss was broken once more as he began to suck on her teats. She moaned in ecstasy from his sucking and began to kiss his neck as he continued to suck her.

Eventually, they stopped and Jenna stood up and slowly took her pants off. She did it so slow so she could further pleasure Shady even if it wasn't physically. Once they were off, she kneeled down and started to unbutton his pants.

Once they were, she slided them down his legs and to the ground. She pulled his underwear off and found her prize. She began to lick the tip of his dick and Shady smiled down at her.

She then engulfed it in her mouth and began to suck hard on it. Shady moaned in pure pleasure and started to move her head back and forth on his dick to heighten the pleasure he was receiving.

He began to feel his climax drawing near and Jenna could tell it was too. She prepared herself for what was to come. All her hard work would pay off in a matter of seconds so she increased her intensity on her sucking and sure enough...she got her reward.

Shady released all over her face and into her mouth. She licked and swallowed his load and stood back up.

"Your good" Shady said still recovering.

"I've been told" She gloated smiling.

"I would wipe that smile off your face if I were you because your about to feel some real pleasure" Shady said pushing her slowly on the ground.

He slowly pulled her panties off of her, going slower once he reached her legs so he could feel the softness of them. His hands sent chills up her spine as he pulled them off.

He tossed them aside and looked down to see her beautiful vagina. He moved his head down to it and slowly took one lick and Jenna moaned from sudden pleasure. Shady could feel the intense head radiating from the wet beauty in front of his face.

He began to play with it with his fingers and Jenna looked at him annoyed.

"Stop teasing Shady please" She said with a small amount of anger in her voice.

Shady chuckled and obliged.

He moved his head back down and shoved his tongue inside of her and began to lick around the walls of her vagina. He could hear the moans coming from her and it made him lick more and faster.

Jenna felt her climax rising inside of her and Shady knew it was coming as well so he prepared himself. He went faster with his tongue and she couldn't take it anymore. She then released her orgasm in his face with a loud moan.

Shady licked it all up without a problem.

Shady looked back up at her and she looked down at him.

"That was amazing!" She said in between breaths.

"Are you ready for grand finale?" Shady asked her.

"Oh yeah" She said with a smile.

Jenna stayed on her back and Shady sat down and slowly entered her. They both released a small moan and Shady began to slowly hump her pussy. It started of slow, but he increased in speed.

"Oh yes Shady fuck me!" Jenna moaned out.

"Give me all you got!" Jenna cried out as he increased in speed.

He kept going until he was basically pounding her pussy. She moaned in pure ecstasy as he continued to pound her vagina.

"Oh Jenna your pussy is so wet" Shady said to her.

"Oh Shady" She moaned.

Juices were leaking out of her vagina and coated Shady's dick, making it even easier to slide in and out of her vagina.

They could feel their climax beginning to rise up inside of them and Shady went even faster.

"Oh Shady! It's coming! It's coming!" Jenna cried out to him.

Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him passionately as they both orgasmed all over each other. Shady released him warm liquid into Jenna as they both broke the kiss.

Jenna fell back down on her back and Shady fell down on top of her.

"Oh my god, that was the greatest sex I've ever had. Even better than the sex I had Steele" Jenna said in between breaths.

"So no one finds out about this remember?" Shady said to her.

"Yeah I know, nobody, not even your friends" Jenna replied.

"So we can't ever do this again?" Shady asked hoping she would say yes.

"No, never again. We can't risk them finding out" Jenna explained.

"Yeah...your right" Shady understood.

They both got up and got dressed again and then got ready to leave.

"So... I guess I'll see you at school?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah" Shady replied.

She began to walk away, but Shady stopped her.

"About another kiss" Shady asked smiling.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

They both leaned in for a long passionate kiss.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"See you at school" She said smiling and walked away.

Shady chuckled to himself and began walk out. On his way out he thought to himself "This has been the greatest night in a long time"

* * *

**Whoo Hoo! Longest chapter I have ever written! 4,000 words! How was it? Was it totally fucking awesome that you just wanna jizz all over the screen?! Because that's pretty awesome. That's a whole new level of awesome! If I can make you jizz everywhere from this chapter then I think I deserve some reviews. Don't you agree? So Shady had sex with Jenna huh? Wonder how that will turn out and Humphrey confessed his love for Kate. Didn't think it would be that early did you? The only way you'll ever find out what happens is if you review! Also, Lobo is not my character, he belongs to LoboTheZetaWolf. Just wanted you all to know that.  
**

**-ShadyWolf313  
**


	11. The Day After

**Everybody give Toddwolf28 a hand for his very kind and sweet review! _*clapping* _You made me laugh like a motherfucker! Go fuck yourself faggot, like I give flying shit what you think pussy. Can't even sign to give a proper review.**

* * *

A loud alarm went off in Humphrey's room and his eyes shot open. He looked over at the clock and turned off the alarm and saw that it was 6:00. He grumbled, rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom and went into the bathroom and got ready to take a shower.

Downstairs, Shady had already fallen out of bed, literally, and walked downstairs before he had a shower. Once he was downstairs, he saw his sister eating breakfast, but he also saw another wolf eating with her. It was the same wolf that she had with her last night.

"Who the fuck are you?" Shady asked uncaring if it was rude or not.

"Shady!" Sarah said embarrassed.

"Well who is he?! He's sitting here eating my fucking cereal and drinking my fucking juice!" Shady said angrily.

"His name is Lobo" She answered.

"I don't know anyone named Lobo and that's saying something because I know everybody" Shady said.

"He got out of... he's new and he's my boyfriend" Sarah said.

Shady was wide eyed and then his face went to a grin.

"My little sister is growing up!" Shady said happily.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"So how long have you two been dating?" He asked sitting down at the table next to them.

"Since before I was in jail" Lobo said calmly.

"What?!" Shady asked surprised.

"Lobo! Why did you tell him?" Sarah asked him.

"What's the point in hiding it? They're bound to find out eventually" Lobo explained as he continued eating.

"What the hell did you do?" Shady asked curiously.

"I almost beat a kid to death" He replied.

"Why?" Shady asked.

"He was messing with Sarah and I really don't want to go into it. What's done is done" He explained.

"I get it, it's cool" Shady said as walked out of the room and went to his computer.

After Humphrey finished his shower, he walked out of the bathroom and saw Shady about to walk in.

"Heads up, tough guy in the next room" Shady said to Humphrey as he looked in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I met him last night. What is he doing here though?" Humphrey asked.

"He's Sarah's boyfriend" Shady replied smiling.

"What?!" Humphrey asked surprised.

"Yep, now if you'll excuse me, I have a shower to take" Shady said motioning for Humphrey to move out of the way.

Humphrey moved and walked into the kitchen. He saw his mom in the kitchen as well making some coffee.

"Morning mom" Humphrey said as he kissed her on the head.

"Morning" She grumbled as she drank her coffee.

"Morning Sarah and I guess good morning to you too Lobo?" Humphrey asked looking at Lobo.

"Hmm" He replied.

"Ok" Humphrey said as he turned towards the fridge.

"You guys were pretty good last night" Sarah complimented.

"Thanks" Humphrey replied.

"I hope you guys had fun" Their mom said.

"We did" Humphrey reassured.

"Maybe a little too much fun" Sarah said smiling and Lobo even got a smirk from it.

Humphrey's eyes widened and his ears went up.

'What do you mean?' He asked worriedly.

"I heard Shady and Jenna had a lot of fun" Sarah said smiling.

Humphrey was relieved that they didn't know about him and Kate, but was more interested in Shady and Jenna.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"You know what I mean" Sarah smiled.

Their mom rolled her eyes.

"You kids are crazy" She said walking out of the room.

"Wow so Shady and Jenna huh?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"Yeah, it surprised me too" She replied.

"What if Chrystal and Steele find out?" Humphrey asked.

"What if Chrystal and Steele find what out?" A voice asked angrily from behind them.

They turned around to see Shady standing there staring at them.

"Oh nothing just um..." Humphrey tried to think of an excuse.

"Don't bullshit me Humphrey! I know what your talking about and you two aren't going to tell anyone understand?!" Shady asked angrily.

"And what if we don't?" They asked smiling.

"I'll tell mom your dating a criminal" Shady said looking at Lobo.

"And I'll show the video of us getting high at school" Shady said smiling.

"Wait, won't that affect you too?" Humphrey asked confused.

"I don't care, it won't really affect my reputation at school at all. But it will affect how Kate thinks of you though" Shady smiled.

"Ok, we won't tell anyone we swear" Sarah promised.

"Good" He said looking deeply at them.

Their dad then walked out of his room and looked at all of them with anger in his eyes. He walked to the kitchen and bumped into Shady along the way. They locked eyes for a moment and Humphrey could see the anger in their eyes.

"Why were you making all that noise out here?" He asked him.

"We were talking" Shady replied still looking deeply into his eyes.

"About what" He asked back.

"Stuff" Shady responded.

"What goddammit!" He asked angrily as he slammed his fist on the table.

They kept staring each other down and eventually he gave up and walked to the fridge.

"I'm getting really tired of your shit Shady" He said as he was looking through the fridge.

Shady rolled his eyes at that.

He closed the fridge and turned around.

"You just keep it up... see what happens" He said as he walked to go take a shower.

"Fucking asshole" Shady rolled his eyes.

The rest of the morning went on as usual until they all prepared to leave. Shady and Humphrey were ready for school.

Shady was dressed in some jeans, a black shirt and jacket, and his hair was spiked a little. Humphrey was wearing jeans as well, along with a grey shirt and hat.

They got in their car and started it up, they began to drive and Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park came on. Shady turned it up and they began to rocking out to it.

"You know how badass these motherfuckers are?" Shady asked happily.

"An unbelievable amount" Humphrey answered.

"Correct" Shady said bouncing up and down in the car.

"Chill out man" Humphrey said laughing.

"In these promises broken! Deep below! Each word gets lost in the echo!" Shady sang as he was going insane in the car.

Humphrey just laughed at his craziness and enjoyed the music.

They drove until they made it to school and when they did they turned the car off and got out.

"I love myself" Shady said happily.

"I love you too Shady" Humphrey chuckled.

"What's up guys?" Lake asked as he walked up to them.

"Not much man, you?" Humphrey asked.

"Nothing really, are we still meeting after school?" Lake asked.

"Yeah it's still on if you still wanna do it?" Shady asked.

"Of course!" Lake exclaimed.

"Then it's still on, meet us after school" Humphrey assured him.

The bell then rang, signaling that they needed to go to class.

"Well I'll see you guys then later" Lake said as he walked to class.

"Later, come on let's go to class" Humphrey told Shady.

They started to walk to class, but then they ran into Kate, Jenna and Chrystal.

"Hey guys!" Chrystal said to them and hugged Shady.

"Hey babe" Shady said as he kissed Chrystal on the lips.

"Hey Shady" Jenna said awkwardly not making eye contact.

"Hey Jenna" Shady said doing the same thing.

"You two ok?" Chrystal asked.

"Yeah great!" They said at the same time.

Chrystal and Kate looked at each other then back at them.

"Alright I have to go to class, I'll see you later Shady" Chrystal said kissing him.

"Bye" Shady responded.

"Yeah we have to get to class too" Kate said as her and Humphrey walked away.

Shady and Jenna stood there awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact.

"It got weird didn't it?" Shady asked.

"Yeah" Jenna replied.

"So... what do you wanna do about it?" Shady asked.

"Well we aren't telling Chrystal or Steele that's for sure" Jenna assured him.

"Yeah I agree with that, but are we still going to be friends? I mean, this is going to be really weird" Shady explained.

"Yeah I know, but I still want to be your friend though and I still want Steele as my boyfriend. I'm assuming you don't want to leave Chrystal so we can't ever talk about this again or ever do it again" Jenna explained.

"Ok, let's go to class" Shady said as they began to walk to class.

Just before she was about to open the door to the classroom, Shady stopped her.

"Are you sure we can't do it again?" Shady pleaded.

Jenna smiled at him.

"Get in the classroom" Jenna said and then opened the door.

Shady chuckled and walked inside with her.

* * *

**I apolagize for the late update and for my other stories as well, but I have been focusing on hanging out with my girlfriend because we are back together from a long time ago and I don't want to fuck this up. I'm also at my dads right now so that makes it a little harder because this computer is a piece of shit! Anyway, I have been kind of focusing on her but I will update don't you worry. So review and I'll see you guys when I see you guys.**

_**ShadyWolf313**_


	12. Humphrey's Question

As the day dragged on, nothing particularly special happened. It was lunch now, Shady and Humphrey were walking towards their usual table where they sit. They saw all their normal friends and sat down.

"What's up guys?" Salty asked as they sat down.

"Not much" Humphrey replied.

"Did you guys hear about what happened last night?" Humphrey smiled as the words left his mouth.

Shady's eyes widened as he heard his brother's words.

"You mean the concert? Yeah we know, we were there just like everyone else" Shakey said in a "Are you retarded?" voice.

"No, what happened after the concert. Shady had some fun" Humphrey said smirking.

"Don't you say shit Humphrey!" Shady growled.

"Ok ok I won't" Humphrey assured him.

They went back to eating and there was a moment of silence between all of them. And then...

"Shady had sex with Jenna!" Humphrey blurted out and then began to laugh.

"DAMMIT HUMPHREY!" Shady yelled.

"You what!?" Their three friends all said in unision.

Shady looked at Humphrey with anger brewing in his eyes, then he sighed and told them.

"Yes I... had sex with her" He admitted.

"How was it?" Shakey asked eagerly.

"It was fucking awesome!" He exclaimed.

"No give us detail" Mooch said.

"What are you guys gonna like masturbate to the mental image of Jenna and I having sex?" Shady asked disgusted.

"Yeah" They said calmly.

Shady was silent for a minute then he smiled.

"I just gained SO much more respect for you guys" Shady said happily and began to tell them every thing.

Humphrey chuckled then got up to throw his food away. Once he made it to the trash can he ran into somebody he didn't expect to.

"Oh hey Humphrey" Kate said awkwardly.

"Hey Kate" He said looking away.

"How has your day been?" She asked him.

"You know... the usual. You?" Humphrey replied.

"Same" She said as they began walking.

"How had Garth been?" Humphrey asked.

"The usual" Kate said unhappily.

"Why don't you just leave him?" Humphrey asked caringly.

"It's not that easy Humphrey..." She said.

Humphrey sort of understood, but decided not to press the issue. For now anyway.

"Hey you wanna do something tonight?" Humphrey asked.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, but then smiled.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?" She asked.

"I don't know, we can just hang out. Walk around town and see what's up, just chill" Humphrey explained.

"Just chill huh?" She asked smiling.

Humphrey chuckled at his poor choice of words.

"Yeah, I mean we can just hang out, together" He re explained.

Kate thought about it for a moment as if trying to tease him.

"Ok, come pick me up at six?" Kate asked.

"Alright I'll see you then" He said.

"Bye" She said as she walked away.

"Bye" He said to her as she walked away.

Humphrey stood their for a moment and then realized that he was standing in the middle of the cafeteria. He began to walk back his table, smiling the whole way there. He couldn't wait to tell his friends what had happened, but he saw that they were already enjoying themselves.

"Then... I orgasmed deep in her pussy and we both fell down on each other, exhausted from..." Shady was explained until Humphrey came up to them.

"Shady don't tease the poor kids" Humphrey said as he sat down.

"Hey, they wanted porn and I provided it for them. Just common courtesy" Shady said smiling.

Humphrey chuckled at that.

"So what were you talking to Kate about?" Shady said eating a french fry.

"We're going to hang out tonight" Humphrey replied happily.

"Nice!" Shady said giving him a high five.

"So are you guys going out tonight?" Salty asked.

"Yeah, I'm picking her up at six" Humphrey replied.

"Great, let's hope you don't fuck it up" Mooch said.

"What does that mean?" Humphrey asked angrily.

"I mean, you didn't exactly do a great job at 'wooing' her last night Humphrey" Mooch explained.

"Well maybe if felt this way about anyone in your fucking life then maybe you would understand and how hard it is to hold it in!" Humphrey said very angrily.

They all looked at each other, surprised from his reaction.

"Ok Humphrey he didn't mean anything by it" Shady tried to calm him down.

The bell rang and they had to leave for class. They all got up and went to their class.

After school Humphrey and Shady walked out of their final class and made their way outside to the parking lot.

"I'm not going to football practice today" Humphrey told Shady.

"What? Why?" Shady asked confused.

"Because I need to get ready for my date with Kate tonight" Humphrey explained.

"But your date's at six and football ends at 4:30" Shady replied.

"Yeah I know, but the real truth is that I really just don't want to go" Humphrey admitted chuckling.

Shady rolled his eyes and smiled.

"CJ's going to be pissed you know?" Shady asked.

"Well I haven't missed practice in a long time and I'm ready for the game so it's fine" Humphrey assured him.

"Alright I I'll have to train Lake too then?" Shady asked.

"Yep and one question; what was in that weed that made us go crazy" Humphrey asked.

"You know I was wondering that too? I don't know, bad dealer maybe. But the rest should be fine" Shady explained.

"Alright just wanted to know is all" Humphrey said as he got in the car.

He started it and saw Shady walk off towards practice. He began to drive off and started to think about tonight. He was finally going to go out with Kate. Maybe not technically in a romantic way, but close enough.

After a while he entered his neighborhood and saw his house. He drove up to it and parked in front of it. He then walked up to the front door to unlock it after shutting off the car. He walked in and dropped his stuff on the floor and walked to his room to his computer.

He logged on facebook and began looking around on it. Nothing really was going on that looked relatively interesting so he got up and got xbox. He turned it on and signed in to his account then went on his friend's list.

He saw a few of his friends that he liked very well or at least they're pretty good friends with Shady so he joined their party.

"Yo guys you wanna play some Gears?" Humphrey asked.

"OOOHHH!" One of them said. (If you knew them then you would understand).

"I'll take that as a yes then" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Alright stop acting like a damn goon" One of them said.

"Fucking slap a damn scope on it" Another said.

They all started laughing then got on Gears of War and played it for about an hour.

"Alright I'll see you guys later" Humphrey said as he turned off the xbox.

He got up and walked out of his room to walk to the kitchen. He saw that he still had like two or more hours until he had to get Kate. He began to walk around the house in boredom until he reached his brother's room. He walked in and looked all over his stuff, he saw his guitar collection, his tv and xbox, his computer. He walked in his closet and found a big black box.

Humphrey never saw this before and was curious to see what's inside. He attempted to open it, but noticed that it was locked. Whatever is inside must be very important or it must have some big importance for Shady. All the more reason for Humphrey to open it!

After many pointless attempts to open the box, Humphrey was getting angry now. He had an idea, to break the lock. He stood up and repeatedly stomped on it in an attempt to break the lock.

Several tries and several failures. Humphrey growled in anger and became frustrated. Determined to open the box, he began to look around the room for something that could open it.

After a few minutes he found a large metal bat. He smiled and stood over the box and got ready. He swung and hit the lock as hard as he could.

The lock then broke and fell on the floor right off the box, Humphrey smiled at his accomplishment and dropped the bat. He kneeled down and slowly opened the box. He was expecting to see like a supply of guns or all of Shady's secrets, but what he saw made his face change from happiness to anger.

"What the fuck is this?!" Humphrey asked angrily as he picked up some of the items he saw.

The box did not contain secrets, guns or anything that you would expect. The box was Shady's huge porn collection.

It had every type of porn you could imagine. From videos to magazines and pictures to even little flip books.

"Dammit Shady" Humphrey said angrily but also chuckled at the end.

"You fucking pervert" Humphrey chuckled.

He closed the box after he was done looking through the box of sin, but not after taking one of the videos out for himself. He put the box back in his closet and began to look around some more.

He walked around, bored and not knowing what to do. But then he remembered something, he walked over to Shady's sock drawer and opened it up. He moved them around, inhaling the awful scent that radiated from them. Eventually he found what he was looking for, a small bag of marijuana.

He closed the drawer and sat down on his brother's bed. He looked at it, examining it to make sure it wasn't going to do what happened last time. He took some out of the bag and smelled it, it was good.

He found some of Shady's paper that he uses to wrap it up and put it down on the small table in front of him. He took some of the weed out and put it on the paper. Then he began to roll it up and wrap it.

He found a small lighter on the table as well and lit the joint. He put it close to his lips and sucked in. He felt the smoke go down into his body and into his lungs. He finally had to blow out the smoke and he began to feel a relaxing sensation.

He laid down on Shady's bed and stared up at the ceiling in awe and relaxation. He took another huff of the joint and closed his eyes to enjoy to happy relaxing moment.

* * *

**See I know what weed really does lol I know it's been a while since I literally did anything at all except for that Humphrey and Lilly lemon I did which was fucking delicious. But I'm in fucking school and I have to actually do work! I mean fucking really?! Who the hell does work in school? Just kidding I'm not a some loser, it's just that I didn't do as well as I would like to have done last year. Mainly because I'm in high school now and I have to really focus on school now. So that also means no marijuana for me :( Kidding again! I haven't smoked since the beginning of summer. But seriously, I will try to update more and won't leave these fucking long ass author's notes I always leave. Wait what am I talking about? You guys love my little author's notes right? RIGHT?! Well fuck you then, I hate you all too. I'll fucking come over there and shoot you in the fucking cheek! That means it'll come out the other side and hit somebody else and then they'll die! What you gonna do about that sissy!  
**

**_ShadyWolf313 is now officially in fuck mode_  
**

**_Approach with caution  
_**


	13. The Beginning Of A Good Night

**What the fuck is up fuckers!? Motherfucking football starts Monday! I just wanted you shitbags to know that so read this chapter, review and then fuck off! (I'm just dickbagging you, don't worry I love all of you fuckers)  
**

* * *

Humphrey continued to keep his eyes shut, his head staring up at the ceiling with absolutely no important thoughts going on in his mind. He just lay there in total bliss and oblivious to the world around him.

Someone was putting the keys to the house in the lock of the front door and opened it. It was Shady, he was wearing his football uniform still and his fur was full of sweat. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

He walks through the house to his room and sees his brother on his bed with smoke ever present in his room. He drops is stuff on the floor in shock.

"Hey Shady" Humphrey says in calm relaxing voice.

"You got high?!" Shady asked with a hint of anger and shock in his voice.

"Yeah, I did" Humphrey replied smiling.

"And you didn't wait for me?!" Shady asked angrily.

"Well... you were at football and..." Humphrey tries to make an excuse.

"I don't want to hear it" Shady turns his head away in shame.

Humphrey gets up from the bed, but trips over some of Shady's guitars. They fall to the ground Shady's heart gasps like a little girl and closes his eyes.

"Please tell me those weren't the Schecter models" Shady asked knowing it was yes, but wanting it to be no.

Humphrey looked over and saw that they were and looked back at Shady with a cheap smile.

"Get out of my room! Now!" Shady said walking him to the door.

Shady pushed Humphrey out of his room and closed the door. Humphrey was now alone in the hallway between his and Sarah's room. He walked towards the bathroom that was also near his room and turned on the sink. He began to slash water onto his face and rub his eyes.

He looked in the mirror and saw his bloodshot eyes staring deeply back at him. He blinked several times in an attempt to get it go away, but it was futile.

He turned off the light and left the bathroom and walked in his room. He lies down on his bed and closed his eyes from a severe headache that just occurred to him out of nowhere. After several minutes of him laying on his bed, Shady walks in his room.

"Hey don't you have a date with Kate tonight?" Shady asked as he poked his head in the door.

Humphrey's eyes shot opened and he sat up instantly.

"Oh shit!" Humphrey said getting up from his bed.

"You need to get ready man!" Shady warned him.

"I know, I'm gonna go get in the shower" Humphrey said getting some good clothes to wear.

He grabbed a towel and walked over to the bathroom. He walked inside and closed the door. A minute later, he opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Shady can you cover for me at work tonight?" Humphrey asked desperately.

Shady smiles and chuckles at his desperation. "Yeah man I got it, you have fun tonight"

Humphrey smiles back at him. "Thanks man, your a lifesaver"

"But you better go to practice tomorrow because we have a game" Shady ordered.

"Don't worry I will" Humphrey assured him and closed the door.

Shady smiled and walked back to his room to get ready for work. The next half an hour or so Humphrey spent getting ready for his night with Kate. Shady walked into the bathroom to see Humphrey fixing his hair.

"Alright man I gotta go now" Shady said to him.

Humphrey looked down and sighed. "Alright, see ya"

Shady looked at him with confusion and raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine" Humphrey replied nervously.

"Humphrey, I've known you all my life. I know when your nervous. Come on, tell me whats wrong. Is it about tonight?" Shady asked caring.

Humphrey sighed and gave in. "I guess, I don't know. It's not that I'm nervous about making a bad impression on her because we're already friends, but..." Humphrey stopped.

"But what?" Shady pushed him.

"But what if something happens or if Garth shows up or..." Humphrey began.

"I'm just gonna stop you right there. Humphrey nothing's going to happen tonight and if it does then give me a call and I'll get someone to help you out. If Garth shows up then I'll get a few people down there. You have nothing to worry about, just have fun with your girlfriend" Shady smiled at the last word.

"She's not my girlfriend Shady" Humphrey replied a little angrily.

"Mm hm" Shady smiled and walking out.

"Shady!" Humphrey said angrily following him.

_Kate's House_

Kate was in her room preparing for her night with Humphrey, she started thinking about her decision to go.

_Am I sure about this?_ Kate thought to herself, wondering whether she should go through with this or not.

_I mean, what if something happens and Garth finds out?__ Garth will kill me if he finds us together or worse... him.  
_

_What if something happens, like last night?  
_

Kate ignored her pointless thoughts that plagued her mind, she said she was gonna go and she was gonna go.

Kate walked out of her room and made her way down the winding stairs that led to the rest of the house. She entered her living room and sat on one of the nice leather sofas. She pulled out her phone and started texting her friend Candy.

_hey kate! gettin rdy for ur date tonite!? ;)_

Kate rolled her eyes at Candy's text and replied: c_andy ive told u alrdy this is not a date it's just me and humphrey hangin out!_

_yeah sure Kate whatever u say_ ;)

Kate growled a little at her text and replied: y_eah whatever and im alrdy done im just waiting for him to show up_

_oh ok well i just wanted to tell u to have a good time and good luck :)  
_

Kate was confused by that and didn't know what she meant, she replied: _wat do u mean good luck?_

She received no response and it started to piss her off. She was about to reply when Jenna walked in the room and sat next to her.

"Hey sis, what you doing? Jenna asked, seating herself on the black leather couch next to Kate.

"Nothing, just waiting for Humphrey is all" She said, putting her phone away.

"Will Shady be coming with him to pick you up?" Jenna asked, more excited than she should have been.

Kate looked at her sister with shock and confusion "What?" Kate asked her, worried why she asked such a strange question in such a strange way.

Jenna then noticed what she just said "Oh uh... well I was just wondering, you know?"

"So... your just curious to know if Shady is coming with him to get me. Not considering the fact that you never cared to know about him before? This is what your telling me right?" Kate asked Jenna questioningly.

"Yep! Just out of complete curiosity" Jenna replied, trying to hide what she really meant.

Kate looked at her, squinting her eyes, trying to see if she was lying. Jenna looked away, trying to make it seem like it was nothing.

"What?" Jenna asked, trying to seem oblivious.

"Nothing..." Kate replied, deciding to drop the subject.

Humphrey sat in the front seat of his car as he drove silently to Kate's home. Once he made it inside the neighborhood that her house was located in, he drove up to her house. He shut the car off and parked it at the curb of her house, he got out and walked to the front door. He rang the doorbell and took in a breath.

The ringing of the doorbell rang throughout the house, being able to hear it in every part of the inside of the house. Kate and Jenna, being only in the next room, definitely heard it. They knew immediately who it was and got up to open the door.

Kate walked up to the door and looked through the peep hole in the middle. Sure enough, there was Humphrey waiting patiently on the other side.

"Hey Humphrey!" Kate greeted him happily and gave him a hug.

"Hey Kate, happy to see me?" Humphrey chuckled at her excitement.

"Yes I am" Kate replied happily.

"So, you ready to go?" Humphrey asked her.

"Yeah let's go, bye sis!" Kate

Humphrey took Kate's hand and lead her to his car, he opened the passenger door and she sat down. He closed it and walked over to his side and got in. He inserted the key and started the car and began to drive off.

"So where do you want to go?" Humphrey asked driving the car.

"I don't know, we can go to the mall?" Kate suggested.

"Alright, to the mall it is!" Humphrey replied smiling and started to head that way.

Over the next two hours or so, Shady was at work bored out of his mind. It wasn't very busy tonight so he and his friend had nothing to do really.

"Hey man did you get Halo 4?" Shady's co-worker John asked him.

"No not yet, I've been wanting to buy Assassin's Creed 3. Did you get it?" Shady asked him.

"Oh it's so badass! You get to..." He starts talking about how great the game is.

Shady suddenly received a text, he looked down at his phone to see it was from Jenna. It said: "Shadyyyyy? I need you :)"

Shady smiled, he finally got to leave from this sanctum of boredom.

"Hey John can you cover for me?" Shady asked as he grabbed his stuff.

"Sure man" John assured him.

"Thanks man I owe you" Shady smiled as he walked out of the store and got in his car.

He started it up and began driving over to her house, unable to contain the excitement within him.

Humphrey and Kate were walking through the mall with bags that were mainly bought for Kate.

"We should go to that store!" Kate said excitedly trying to walk to that store.

Humphrey smiled and stopped her from entering and said "How about we get something to eat first?"

Kate smiled, realizing that she was going overboard on the shopping. "Yeah your right, let's go"

The two began walking towards the food court, once they reached it the smell of food beckoned for Humphrey to come to it. The irresistible smell shot into his nose like a bullet and his nose went crazy with sniffing. Kate saw this a giggled at his reaction, Humphrey noticed this and smiled at her.

"What?" He asked chucking.

Kate tried to respond but couldn't because she was laughing so hard. "Oh it's funny huh?" Humphrey asked smiling. Kate nodded her head hysterically and Humphrey even got a chuckle from seeing Kate.

Once they were done laughing, they sat down at a table to drop their stuff. "Where do you want to eat?" Humphrey asked Kate as they sat down.

"Uh I don't know, Wendy's I guess. I'm gonna go use the bathroom ok?" Kate asked Humphrey as she put her stuff down.

"Yeah alright" Humphrey assured her as she smiled and walked off.

Humphrey sat back and relaxed in the chair, he pulled out his phone and hopped on facebook to pass the time. All of the sudden, his phone began to ring. He looked down to see that it was his brother Shady. A look of confusion crossed his face as he answered the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Humphrey! Jenna just texted me! She said she wants me to come over to her house!" Shady said excitedly while driving the car.

"So your gonna go?" Humphrey asked chuckling.

"Hell yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Shady asked.

"I mean... what about Chrystal?" Humphrey asked, wondering if Shady really even cares.

"Chrystal... *sighs* I don't know man. I'll have sex with her tomorrow alright?" Shady replies, trying to see if that will fix the issue.

"Oh my god Shady no! That's not what I'm talking about! Your cheating on her! And with Jenna, one of her best friends and Kate's sister!" Humphrey said a little angry through the phone.

"Hey! I didn't ask for your fucking advice on what I should do with my goddamn life! I was only calling you to tell whats up and Chrystal won't find out. This thing between Jenna and I isn't real, it's just sex" Shady explained to Humphrey, angry at the beginning for him yelling at him.

"Ok whatever you say Shady and I won't tell anyone, but when you get caught I'm not going to be there to save your ass!" He says as he hangs up the phone.

Kate walks back from the bathroom and sits down at the table with him.

"So you ready to get something to eat?" Kate asked, starving.

Humphrey sat there looking at his phone, knowing what his brother was going to do and how it would affect Chrystal. He had already done it once and now he was going to cheat on her again! Humphrey was fine with Shady's sexual weakness, but he couldn't stand this. He knew he had to tell Chrystal or... somebody

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled at him, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Oh yeah sorry, what did you say?" Humphrey broke free from his thoughts and paid close attention to Kate.

Kate just rolled her eyes but also released a small chuckle and said: "I said do you want to get something to eat?"

"Oh definitely, but come to think of it... let's go eat somewhere else" Humphrey suggested.

"Where do you want to go?" Kate raised an eyebrow as she asked.

"A real restaurant" Humphrey replied, getting up out of his seat.

"What restaurant?" Kate said grabbing her stuff as they began walking.

"How about Carrabbas?" Humphrey suggested.

"Yes! Let's go there!" Kate immediately agreed.

Humphrey and Kate walked around until they left the mall. They found Humphrey's car and got inside, once they were they started to drive to the restaurant.

On the drive there, Humphrey couldn't stop thinking about what Shady was doing with Jenna. He didn't believe in cheating, in face he was totally against it. Yet there it was, happening in his own family. When he heard that Shady had sex with Jenna the night of the concert, he wasn't necessarily happy about it, but he also didn't really approve of it either. Now that Shady was going to do it again just made him angry at the fact that he would do this is to Chrystal.

Kate noticed Humphrey's silence and saw that he was thinking deeply about something that may have been troubling him.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked him, worried about him.

Humphrey broke free from the grasp of his troubling thoughts and turned to look at Kate.

"Yeah Kate?" Humphrey asked back, his attention on her now.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

He realized that she noticed him thinking deeply about Shady. He could tell her, tell her that her sister and his brother were having sex. She didn't know, and she could probably stop Jenna from doing it, talk some sense into her. Obviously there was no sense to talk into Shady, seeing that he didn't have much in him if he even had any. He could end this right now.

"No... nothings wrong. I'm fine" Humphrey assured her, smiling.

Kate didn't totally believe him at first, but after he smiled at her she couldn't imagine that he would lie to her. She smiled back and sat back and relaxed.

They continued to drive, with Humphrey thinking about what he just did. He could've stopped this, ended this for good, but he didn't. Why did he do that you might ask? Because Shady and Jenna were their own people and had the right to do what they wished. Humphrey didn't want to do that to his brother, if Shady wanted to do this then he would let him. And when this all ends very badly, he will be there for his brother like he always has been.

* * *

**What's up my sexy people? It's me again and I am very proud to say that this amazing work of art you just processed into your mind is the next chapter of Young! What did you guys think about it? Shady and Jenna are taking a huge risk doing this aren't they? They're gonna have to be extra careful from now on. What about Humphrey and Kate? What do you think is going to happen next with them? You'll all find out soon I promise so review, favorite and follow please! Also check out my latest lemon, Family Bonding. It is a fourway between Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Eve. I think a lot of you will enjoy it. I have nothing else to say so I will see you fuckers later and stay sexy!  
**

**_-ShadyWolf313_  
**


	14. Juicy

Shady was driving to Jenna's house, the words Humphrey told him were sticking in his mind like ticks attached to your skin. He couldn't shake them away, what his brother had said bothered Shady greatly. He tried to ignore them by turning on some music.

He put in an old CD of Biggie Smalls, _Ready to Die. _The song "Juicy" came on, he smiled and relaxed as he continued to drive. The song started to play, he began to bob his head to lyrical genius he was listening to.

He started to think about the song, and the meaning it had contained. It described how a poor man from nothing who became a very successful rapper, and he was dissing all the people who had doubted him. Shady started to feel like he could compare to that, he wasn't really poor of course, but he was treated like he would never amount to anything.

Breath forced it's way out of his nose angrily as he kept driving, remembering everyone who doubts him daily. Who tells him he can't do something, or isn't allowed to do something that they had no right to tell him otherwise. His mind shifted back to his brother, Humphrey and the fact that he told him that he couldn't do what he is about to do.

"He can't fucking tell me I can't do that!" Shady said to himself, angry at his brother.

"Fucking prick, if Jenna and I want to fuck, then we're gonna fucking fuck! It's that fucking simple!" Shady continued, obviously more angry.

He saw the entrance to her neighborhood, he turned the car and slowly drove past the houses. He looked around for the familiar house he would identify as her's. After a minute, he found it. He smiled, and drove up to it and parked at the curb. He shut the car off and took the keys out, he opened the door and got up, following with him closing the door to the car behind him.

He made his way to the door, watching it to see if she will come out to greet him. Time may have actually have slowed down for Shady, as he once again thought about this decision. But to him, there wasn't much to consider or think about. He was about to fuck a hot girl, that's all that mattered really.

He stopped at the door and rang the doorbell, waiting eagerly for her to appear.

Jenna was alone in her home, relaxing on her couch waiting for Shady to come and deal with her. Her paw was gently rubbing her crotch area at the image of him in her mind, her impatience made her unable to handle the wait.

Suddenly, a loud sound rang throughout the house. Jenna knew instantly that it was the ring of the doorbell, like anyone else would. A large smile grew on her face, she already knew who it was.

She arose from the soft couch in her living room and walked excitedly to the front door. Once there, she swung the door open to see the handsome 17-year old wolf she had been waiting eagerly for.

"Come here!" She ordered giggling as she grabbed and started kissing him. He returned the kiss and pushed his tongue in her mouth, she accepted it and wrapped her's around his. He closed the door behind him and led her to the couch in the living room.

He slowly started rubbing her waist and ass as he gently pushed her down on the couch. Jenna laid there and smiled sexually at him as he took his shirt off, exposing his muscles to her. He leaned down and kissed her once again and eventually started kissing her neck.

Jenna moaned as he slowly moved down from her neck to her chest. He started nibbling on her nipples through her shirt, making her moan sexually. Jenna took his face and kissed him again, pushing her tongue down his throat. After the kiss was broken, she pulled off her shirt exposing her bra. She stood up and made him sit comfortably on the couch next to her.

She smiled at him as she slowly took his pants off of him, showing his boxers. He slid them off easily and put them on the ground next to him, exposing his fully erected cock. She took a hold of his erection and started pumping it with her hand and kissed him again. They both moaned from the intense kiss and explored eachother's mouths with their tongues.

Jenna broke the kiss and moved her head down to his dick and took one long, slow lick from the bottom to the top. Shady watched her as she did this and she smiled at him as she put the entire length in her mouth. She began moving her head up and down, taking it in and out of her mouth slowly, licking and sucking every inch of it. Shady laid his head back in ecstasy as she wrapped her tongue around his cock and sucked it hard.

Shady took a hold of her head and held it on his dick while she sucked. Jenna started moving her head up and down faster and faster, sucking it hard enough to completely obliterate it. She then suddenly released his dick and pulled him into a kiss.

Once it was broken, she stood up and slowly slid her pants off, making it look as sexy as possible. Shady looked at her smiling, eying her from head to toe as she sexily slid down her pants. They eventually fell to the floor, leaving her in her underwear. She then unhooked her bra, revealing her amazingly perfect breasts. She squeezed and rubbed them in an attempt to make him go insane.

Shady, of course, cannot handle that level of torture. So he jumped up, grabbed her, and started sucking her precious tits. Jenna moaned ecstatically from his lips sucking and nibbling on her little nipples. Shady suddenly took a hold of her of ass and gripped onto it as he continued to lick both of her breasts.

Shady and Jenna once again kissed each other as she pulled down her panties and dropped them to the floor. They moved over to the couch and Shady sat down while she was on his lap. They kept kissing, exploring eachother's mouths with their tongues as they felt the other one's body. Shady was rubbing her clit with his paw, making her moan while they kissed.

Jenna broke the kiss and whispered in Shady's ear: "Fuck me in the ass"

Shady smiled at her request, she smirked and kissed him again. After the short kiss, she got up and bent over against the couch. Shady stood up behind her and aligned his dick with her ever wet pussy. He gripped her ass and shoved it in, making them both release a small moan. He slowly started humping her, making a smacking noise with each hump.

Jenna's tail rubbed up against his face, Shady could smell her sweet smell emanating from her tail. "Oh god Shady, push deeper!" Jenna moaned sexily towards him. He obediently obeyed and pushed deeper inside her tight vagina, grabbing a hold of her soft breasts during the process.

Shady eventually started to rapidly pound her vagina, making Jenna scream in sexual pleasure. "Yes! Harder! Harder!" Jenna screamed as she begged for as much as he could give. He kept at it and pounded her until sweat was almost soaking their fur. Each hump guaranteed a small whine of pleasure from Jenna, feeling his big cock move through her pussy.

Shady's muscles flexed as he was using all his strength to push harder and harder into her. "Fuck me!" Jenna begged as he obeyed. Shady was holding onto one of her breasts and Jenna grabbed it as well. Shady leaned forward and gently took her face to his and kissed her.

Jenna moaned as she wrapped his tongue around his, enjoying the passionate kiss they were sharing. Shady was going as hard and as fast as he possibly could, Jenna could feel an orgasm coming her way. Jenna broke the kiss and said: "Shady I feel it coming!".

Jenna gripped the couch with her paws, feeling it about to happen. "Shady!" She screamed, unable to hold it in any longer. "Yes! Oh fuck me Shady!" She screamed as her orgasm flowed throughout her body.

Shady suddenly stopped, and laid Jenna down on her back gently. She smiled at him, breathing heavily from what just happened. Shady smiled back and aligned his dick with her pussy and once again shoved it in.

He held her succulent hips as he pounded her vagina, seeing her perfect tits move back and forth with each hump. "Yes! Yes!" Jenna moaned loudly. Shady kept at it at an increased rate and speed, feeling his length move through the walls of her vagina.

"You like that baby?" Shady asks as he pushes hard and deep into her wet pussy. "Ohhhh yes! Shady make me scream!" Jenna moans out, begging him to give her more pleasure.

Shady was literally pounding her with full on force now, trying his hardest to fill her body with truckloads of pleasure. He held her hips tightly and started to actually feel his climax building up in him.

Grunts and moans was all you could hear from the two as they both felt both of their climaxes about to consume them. Jenna held onto his arms tightly, feeling her's coming soon. She closed to her delicate eyes and squeezed them shut, knowing she would be unable to control it any longer.

"Shady! I... can't... hold it in any longer!" Jenna warned him her remaining willpower slowly started to seep out of her. Shady was tired of waiting for his, and increased in speed to make theirs come faster.

"Jenna... it's... coming!" Shady managed to get out as he felt his about to explode. Jenna closed her eyes and moaned loudly to the point of almost screaming as she felt her orgasmic pleasure flood her veins.

Shady took this as a sign to release, and he wasted no time in doing so. He quickly pulled out of her dripping wet vagina and spurted his load of warm semen all over her face.

Shady then relaxed and laid back against the couch, resting from the exhausting experience they shared together. Jenna, on the other hand, was licking up his sticky cum from her face. She smiled at Shady and said: "Salty!" She giggled as the words left her mouth.

She then swallowed up the rest of the cum and he leaned in forward and kissed her passionately on her lips. She moaned from her lips being in contact with his, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

They then slowly broke the kiss and smiled at each other. She giggled at him and gave his another small kiss on the lips.

"So... what now?" Shady asked her, wanting to know if this was going to go anywhere.

"What do you mean?" She chuckled as she put her panties on.

"Well, I was just thinking since this is our second time and we both are dating someone and..." Shady started, but was halted by her finger on his lips.

"Shady... it's fine. No one's gonna find out, especially Chrystal or Steele" She smiled as she assured him.

Shady then smiled at her, believing in her words. "Alright, just making sure"

After the two had both gotten dressed, they then shared one last passionate kiss together before Shady left. Once walking out, Shady then noticed a taste on his lips. He licked them again before saying: "Hmm, Juicy"

* * *

**_ShadyWolf313_**


	15. A Night to Remember

_Humphrey's POV_

It had been about an hour since Shady and I talked on the phone. I felt like it was sort of my fault that this is happening, I didn't stop him. I mean, it's his ass not mine. But I still feel like I should've tried harder to stop him, convince him not to do it I don't know. But I didn't, and that's what happened.

As we slowly drove into the parking lot of the restaurant we were heading towards, I looked over to see Kate smiling as soon as we entered. I smiled at her happiness and found a parking space in between two other cars. I slowly eased my way into it and put the car in park before taking the keys out.

"Alright, let's go" I said as I carefully opened the door, trying not to hit the car next to us.

I stepped out of the car and closed the door behind me and walked around to see that Kate was out as well. I motioned my head for her to come, she smiled and followed me to the front door of the restaurant.

I opened the front door and let her walk in before me, she smiled at me as she walked inside. I then walked in behind her and let the door close. We walked to the waiter at the front door.

"Good evening, two?" He smiled welcomingly.

"Yes please" I replied with an equally happy smile.

"Ok then, follow me" He says as he takes two menus and shows us to our tables.

I began to follow him with Kate right at my side, looking around the restaurant as we passed by each table and the bar. We finally reached our desired destination and we sat down at our seats across from each other.

"Alright, your waitress will be with you shortly" He assured us smiling, then left. Obviously to deal with more pressing matters.

We both picked up our menus and opened them, we looked thoroughly through them to see what we desired to eat.

"Hmm I don't know what I want" Kate said as she scanned the menu.

"What do you feel like eating?" I asked her, trying to help her narrow the choices down.

"I don't know..." She replies with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, finding it funny how difficult she was planning on being. After a few more minutes of searching, I then closed my menu and placed it on the table.

A waitress came to our table soon after, she had blue eyes and silver and white fur. She smiled at both of us, but directed that smile mostly at me oddly.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked, looking at me. Obviously trying to look really cute.

"Yes, I'll have a Coke" I responded, trying ignore her and what she is trying to do.

"Alright handsome, I'll be right back with that then" She smiles at me cutely and a little sexually even as she walks off.

"Hey wait! You forgot my drink!" Kate called out to her, angry and surprised that she would forget her.

I could tell as soon as Kate spoke to her, she rolled her eyes but quickly turned back around with a smile.

"I'm so sorry about that, please forgive me. Now, *Glares at Kate* what would you like?" She asked Kate, looking at her menacingly.

"I would like a sweet tea... please" Kate replied, glaring at her.

"Thank you, I'll be back with your drinks soon" She replied to us both before walking off.

Kate then looked at me and said: "Can you believe her?"

"I know, that was ridiculous" I replied, completely agreeing with her.

"And the way she was looking at you? I can't believe her!" She pointed out angrily.

This kind of shocked me a bit, the fact that she actually thought that the waitress making small sexual advances towards me. I smirked at her and crossed my arms.

She looked at me a little strangely and even a little worried. Like she found out that I knew what she meant.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, a little worried.

"Oh no reason" I replied, smirking still.

She looked away from me, trying to not make eye-contact. She went back to looking at her menu

Shortly after, the waitress returned with our drinks. She set them down in front of us on the table, she smiled and her bright blue eyes glistened at me. She bended over to put my drink in front of me, obviously giving me a clear sight of her breasts down her shirt.

She set my drink down and slowly went back up in a normal posture. I looked at Kate shocked, she looked slightly angry at me and squinted her eyes at me. I can't believe she thought I did something!

"So... have you figured out your orders yet?" She asked, smiling brightly.

_Shady's POV_

I sat comfortably in my car as I slowly drove home after finishing work. The arm hung out the window relaxingly, a huge smirk was on my face, it was a pretty good night.

Suddenly, one of my favorite songs just coincidentally came on the radio. I smiled, and cranked up the volume. I head banged in the car as I sped up in my car home. Unexpectedly, my phone vibrated in my front pocket. I sighed as I was forced to turn the radio down and answer the phone.

Not all was bad, the caller was actually J-dog and I smiled as I saw the I.D. I pressed answer and put it up to my ear.

"Yello!" I said foolishly into the phone.

"Hey man, there's this party going on right now!" J-Dog replied excitedly into the phone.

"Oh yay!" I replied sarcastically, chuckling.

"Oh come on! I'm here right now! There's so many people here! Salty, Shakey and Mooch are here as well. Shakey's dancing with Reba right now, Mooch is fucking eating of course, and Salty..." He explains as he looks for Salty.

"I don't... really know where Salty is right now. I saw him with Janice earlier and now they're... gone" J-Dog explains curiously.

I chuckled and replied: "It's best that you don't"

He chuckled back and replied: "Yeah I guess you're right, but you still need to come!"

"Why?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Because you're you! We haven't been out to a party in weeks!" He replied in an ecstatic manner.

"Alright, I'll go. Where is it?" I gave in, chuckling.

"Fuck yes! It's at Jimmy Dainer's place, you know where that is?" He asked me.

"Of course" I replied back.

"Great! Well, I guess I'll see you soon!" He said excitedly and hung up the phone.

I pressed "end call" on the phone and put it on the dash in the car. I kept on driving until I reached a point where I can turn around and head back towards Jimmy's neighborhood. This night was about to get a hell of a lot crazier.

I arrived in the neighborhood where Jimmy's house was, I spotted his house a slowly pulled up towards it. There were what looked like dozens of people outside, a group of them smiled at me as I slowly drove my car up to his house. I parked it near the garage and got out to be instantly greeted by J-Dog and Jimmy.

"You made it!" Jimmy said happily as he greeted me with a drink in his hand.

"Yeah, I did. I wouldn't miss something like this!" I replied back excitedly.

"Of course you wouldn't! Nobody would want to miss something like this!" J-Dog claimed ecstatically.

"Well, you have fun, I'll catch up with you later man" Jimmy said as he nodded his head and walked off.

Jacob threw his arm around me, I could tell he had a good amount of alcohol in him, and started walking with me.

"Dude, this is gonna be fucking great! Let me take you inside!" He said very happy that I was here as he brought me towards the inside of Jimmy's house.

Jacob opened the door and I immediately saw dozens of people filling Jimmy's humongous house. The smell of Alcohol filled the house, but the sight of it overpowered that by far.

He began to walk with me throughout the house, I saw people dancing to loud music, everybody with a drink in their hands, and several super sexy girls smiling and winking at me. I could easily tell this was going to be a good night.

"Alright man, you have your fun. I'll be... somewhere if you need me" Jacob's voice fades out as he walks away from me.

I roll my eyes and chuckle as I go into the kitchen to grab a drink. There were a few people in their, all of them I knew.

"Shady? What's up man?!" A voice said to me as I turned around.

"Lake? I didn't know you were here!" I replied, shocked to see him here.

"Same to you, when did you get here?" He asked me.

"Just a few minutes ago actually" I explained chuckling.

"Great! Here, have a drink!" Lake replied, handing me a drink.

I instinctively took the drink from his hand before eagerly downing some of it.

"Come on! Let's go" Lake suggested excitedly as he threw his arm around me, similar to the way Jacob did it.

"Where are we going?" I asked chuckling as I spilled some of my drink.

"We're at a party! Let's have some fun! You know that better than anyone!" He replied happily, taking me back into the living room where the rest of the party was.

I smiled back at him, chuckling as we walked out of the kitchen into the entrance of the living room. As soon as the doors opened, it was like a whole other world we just walked into. Extremely loud music, not what I really enjoy to be honest. But can't complain, there's hot chicks shaking their asses and alcohol. Beggars can't be choosers I guess.

The bass was heart stopping and made me feel like my ears were going to bleed at any minute. I've never been much for this kind of shit music. I needed a real drink, not some watered down tap bullshit. I excused myself from Lake for a moment, telling him that I was getting another drink. He chuckled and let me go before walking off into the crowd.

_Humphrey's POV_

I watched Kate's face light up like a star when she saw the food come our way. It was about time too, I don't think the straw on her drink could take much more of her "waiting".

"Here you go" The waitress said as she put both of our foods in front of us for us to eat.

"Enjoy!" She said, smiling brightly. Mainly at me.

Kate didn't even pay much mind to it, I guess she was tired of it and got over it. Or maybe she just as fucking hungry as I am! We both dug in our food, enjoying our long-awaited meal.

I watched Kate devour her meal like a savage caveman who hasn't been near food in days at least. She looked up at me with her amber eyes and noticed me staring at her.

"What?" She asked with food in her mouth.

I laughed at her, unable to hold it in any longer. She squinted her eyes at me and looked like she was in a rage. She swallowed her food and replied: "What's so funny?!"

"You! You were scarfing down your food like you were some kind of deprived animal!" I explained, still laughing uncontrollably.

She just sat there, embarrassed about her actions. Her sweet face went red under her golden blonde fur. I looked at her, sitting there embarrassed. I chuckled then leaned forward and touched her hand.

"Hey Kate, I'm sorry for laughing at you. It's just... it was pretty funny" I apologized while holding her hand, chuckling at the end.

She looked at my hand touching her's, still looking embarrassed. She pulled her hand away from mine slowly, and I looked at her and smiled.

"It is actually pretty funny, isn't it?" She replied, smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was" I said, smiling back at her.

She giggled then went back to eating her food, as did I. We then we on and discussed topics of interest. Friends, School, Parents, and other random bullshit that even I can't recall. It was fun to see her laugh and smile, it was good to just be with her truthfully. And even though the only real physical contact we had that night was me touching her hand for that short moment, it was one of the best nights of my life.

After we had finished eating, we received the bill from the waitress. She took our food on a large tray to carry it back to the kitchen, we didn't want a box, as I recall there wasn't any left to put in a box anyway.

Again the waitress who must have been intent on ruining this night for us, smiled at me in a manner with a complete obvious sexual desire. I rolled my eyes and Kate glared at her with somewhat of a rage in her eyes, looking ready to kill that bitch if she went any further. I felt fucking flattered.

The waitress then finally left us, seemed like she was going to be gone for good. I pulled out the necessary amount of money that was needed and left it on the bill. I then got up from my seat and helped Kate from her's. She smiled and even blushed a little at me helping her before thanking me. I felt like a goddamn winner.

We walked out towards the front entrance of the restaurant. The guy at the front tells us to have a nice night, we replied back politely as anyone would. We walked outside and towards my car, Kate leans against me with her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was tired, all that savage eating can really wear someone out.

We make it to the car and I open her door for her, she gets in and puts her seat belt on. I close the door then run over to my side and do the same process. I start the car and turn on the radio, keeping it a moderately quiet level. Don't want to disturb the sleeping beauty do we?

I pull out of the restaurant and get onto the main road, where I start driving towards Kate's neighborhood. Along the way there, nothing really goes on in the car. It's quiet, Kate sleeps and the music on the radio makes the ride even more peaceful. I smile as I relax in the car and make it to Kate's neighborhood.

I slowly pulled into it and start driving towards her house. I knew it well now, the location, what it looks like. Every thing. So it didn't take that long for me to find it. I slowly halted my car to a stop and put the car in park. I got out and opened Kate's door, I smiled seeing her sleep so peacefully.

"Kate. Kate!" I whispered into her ear as she slowly woke up.

"You're home now, come on let's get you inside" I told her as I helped her up.

I carried her to her front door, she was very light surprisingly. Her head rested and cuddled up into my neck, I never felt so wanted before. Even if it wasn't actually real.

We made it to her front door and I set her down gently. "Kate, you can get it ok right?" I asked her, trying to be sure.

"Humphrey, I'm fine. Thank you for carrying me to the door and thank you for... well everything!" She exclaimed happily, still looking tired though.

"You're welcome Kate, I had a great time" I replied, smiling at her brightly.

"Me too and thank you for taking me out tonight. It was fun" She said smiling at me with her amber eyes and walked inside.

I smiled at myself in joy of the night, I turned to head back to the car. But just as I was about to do this, the door behind me opened. I turned back around to see Kate again.

"Kate, what are you..." I tried to get out before she kissed me gently on the lips.

I kissed back, and held her by her waist. She put her arms tightly around my neck, and slid her tongue in my mouth. I wrapped mine around her's and continued to kiss her passionately for several more minutes.

Slowly, we both broke the kiss and pulled away. She looked at me with her gorgeous eyes, looking adorably at me. Suddenly, she turned and ran back to the door. She looked back and smiled at me before walking back inside. I smiled to myself so brightly that I swear martians went blind. I turned back to my car and fist pumped the air in victory.

I sat down in the car, started it and began to driving out of this rich neighborhood before someone calls the cops because they saw a middle class teenager in their neighborhood. Rich people, who needs them? On the drive home however, something did cross my mind. My brother, Shady. After that terrible discussion we had earlier tonight, I hope he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

**Shady's night will be shown in the next chapter.  
**

-_**ShadyWolf313**_


	16. Two Little Ice Cubes

**Everybody please check out my new story "Seven". It is a Suspense/Horror story I am writing and I think some of you will enjoy it. The first chapter is out and the next will be released soon, so read it and leave a review. If you like it then feel free to favorite and follow it please. Thank you and here's the next chapter of Young!**

* * *

_Shady's POV_

I walked back into the kitchen to get myself a real drink, like I had told Lake a few moments ago. I couldn't deal with that out there, all that... noise. That is what it was, just... fucking noise! I've been to plenty of parties, but I've never classified myself as a "party animal" or any other shit title you could come up with. Anyways, it was time for some liquor.

I walked up to where all the alcohol was and saw dozens of bottles of liquor just sitting there, waiting for someone to drink them. I looked through them and found a bottle of scotch. I smiled in relief, having to deal with this music was bad enough without having to do it sober. I took the bottle and poured it into a glass, filling it up a decent amount. I put two ice cubes in the cup before walking out of the kitchen with my drink.

I walked back out to the bass wasteland that was the living room. I stood, leaning against the wall, drinking my drink and giving the occasional nod to people I knew. Which was most people who walked by me. Soon when I was down to almost finishing my drink, J-Dog saw me and headed my way with Lake right next to him.

"Yo Shady, we got a problem!" J-Dog warned me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Steele is here and he knows you're here as well" Lake explained.

"So what? Fuck him!" I replied, rolling my eyes and drinking my drink.

"He want's to battle you..." J-Dog said suddenly.

That took me off guard, so much to where I almost choked on my drink. Battle me?

"Battle me? Why the hell does he want to do that?" I asked, seriously confused and surprised.

"Why do you think?!" J-Dog replied.

"So... you gonna do it?" Lake asked, both of them looking at me for an answer.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, putting my head on it. I looked down at my drink, watching the ice cubes move around in the cup. They were both exactly the same size, moving and melting at the same pace. I thought of myself and Steele as those two cubes, floating around next to each other, butting heads together repetitively.

I looked up and replied: "Fuck yeah I'll do it! Let's go!"

"Hell yeah! That's the Shady I know! Come on, follow us" J-Dog said excitedly and showed me to where they were.

I followed them and drank the last amount of my scotch before setting it down on a table along the way. We had to go outside apparently, I guess they wanted it to be more dramatic or some shit. Once we got there, I saw most of the people at the party surrounding Steele. Including my girlfriend, Chrystal.

Chrystal saw me coming and smiled. She walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"You're gonna kick his ass, right Shady?" Chrystal asked me after breaking the short kiss.

"Of course baby, you expect anything less?" I replied confidently, smirking at her.

"Good" She smiled then kissed me again on the lips.

We broke the kiss then walked over to Steele with a group of his punk ass friends.

"So you decided to show up then, huh?" Steele asked, smirking.

I chuckle at his attempts at starting some kind of conversation before we started.

"How about we just start?" I replied, smirking.

"Fine with me" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

Jimmy Dainer then walked in between us with a microphone in his hands and started speaking to the crowd of people.

"Alright everybody, this is how it's gonna go down! Just fucking with you, there's no time limit on this shit!" Jimmy said into the mic laughing.

He turns to us both and shows us and coin. He looks at me and says: "Heads or tails?"

"Tails" I replied.

He then flips the coin and it lands on his paw. We look to see that it had in fact landed on tails.

"Alright man, who do you want to go first?" Jimmy asked me.

I pointed at Steele, seeing him laugh from my choice.

"Shit man, it don't matter who goes first. I'll make his wack ass choke regardless" Steele said cockily as he took the mic.

"DJ, spin that shit man!" Steele said as the DJ then turned up the beat.

"I see a pussy, damn tasty and eatable, no lie I enjoy the aroma. Nobody can match my persona, I got crazy prices, get you half off a rental Coma! I'm notorious! Big, strong and glorious! I'm about to be victorious, you're like a gullible tourist! You think you a guitarist? Yeah right, and I'm a Buddhist!..." Steele kept rapped into the mic, everybody cheering him on as it got more intense.

I stood there, staring at him angrily. Absorbing and taking in all the insults he was throwing at me, coming up with ways to fire back.

"I told you man, don't fuck with me! I'm a real motherfucking G!" He said, finishing off his rap against me.

The crowd cheered him on and Jimmy came in between us, taking the mic from Steele.

"Oh shit! What you got to say to that Shady?" He asked, putting the mic close to my face.

"I say, give me the damn mic" I responded into the microphone.

The crowd was filled with surprise and Jimmy replied with: "Well, then here you go my friend!"

Jimmy hands me the microphone that he was just recently carrying. He walked back over to the DJ, telling him to start the beat up again.

"Bitch, I'm the wickedest and I'm so sick of this! I'll throw you in the abyss and make you reminisce about my fists that you'll be begging to kiss! You say I'm pussy? I dare you to stick your dick in this! If I was pussy I'd be filled with syphilis, herpes, gonorrhea, and chlamydia, gettin rid of ya!" I free styled back at him.

"Losing Hip-Hop was a tragic loss, but I found it and glued it right to my dick, so if you want it you'll have to jack it off! You bitches here are acting as soft as fabric cloth! Your nuts are like berries, mine's are the size of basketballs! You got no looks, you got no style. When I was spanking your momma, she just took it and smiled! You can't rap for shit, although I'm a genius, my only weaknesses are money and my penis. Chumps like you are what makes rapping worth while, don't try to flatter yourself, you're just in denial. You think you're a rapping gangsta? Bitch, I'm the best in the world! And your goddamn raps make my fucking head twirl!" I continued spewing raps into the microphone.

The battle continued, turn after turn we horridly insulted the other, stirring up more inner anger in ourselves. We frequently released them into the microphone when it became our turn. Anger poured out of our inner selves and into the microphone for all to hear, and soon it was my turn again.

"My head is up north, your dick is down south! Soon, it's gonna be all up in your boyfriend's mouth!" Steele yelled in my face as he smirked.

The entire crowd began to cheer after hearing his long retaliation against me. I just stood there, my arms crossed while biting my bottom lip hard until it was close to drawing blood. My eyes cut to Chrystal, her head was in her paws and she looked scared and disappointed, and so did my friends. I wasn't going to lose this battle, especially not to this fucking piece of shit.

Steele backed up smirking and handed the microphone to Jimmy. The crowd stirred with excitement, Jimmy looked over at me for my response.

"I hope you got something brewing up in there Shady, because that's gonna be a hard one to beat. Start it up!" Jimmy says as he hands me the microphone and the DJ turns the beat back on.

"I'm movin' in for the kill, plus I got the trap set. I could tell you were wack as fuck, and I didn't even need to hear you rap yet. Look at you thinking you're about to kick my ass 'cause I'm a do some written shit, plus I get to go last! Well guess what? Even if I go first, it's no worse, my shit's still gonna demolish yo verse! I'm bout to slice you like a Ginsu and anything you say can an will be used against you! In a court of law, I'm short and raw, take your fuckin' shit and cut it off! Yo, you wanna be a dope MC? Look, don't get mad and start taking your period out on me." I retaliated with some laughter from the crowd.

I'm bout to make this mic short circuit. This beat is wack as fuck, this shit fits you perfect. I got so many ways to diss you that I'm playful with you. I'll let a razor slit you 'til they have to staple stitch you. You ain't about shit, this whole battle was mismatched like your outfit" I said as I pointed over his current clothing, causing more laughter from the crowd and more anger from him.

"Try to battle me and get your mouth split, you sold out like a ticket master outlet! You wanna represent on the microphone but you rap sleazily. I ain't about to battle this fake ass Eazy-E! There ain't no way I'm a do this bullshit, I don't give a fuck. Time of the month!? you couldn't get the tape of the day! Take him away, before I rip his ass like a paper meche" I finished off, tossing the microphone towards Jimmy.

The crowd erupted in cheers, with Jimmy smiling in awe. I stood there smirking, taking in all of the euphoria that was radiating from the crowd's cheers. I looked back to see my friends smiling as well, along with Chrystal cheering loudly for me.

Steele stood there with his arms crossed in an obvious defeat. Jimmy put the microphone to his mouth and began to speak.

"Alright everybody, is it time to judge the winner? Or have we already decided?" Jimmy asked smirking.

The crowd erupted ecstatically in enlightenment, I think we already know who rightfully won this.

"I think I know who won" Jimmy said into the mic then looked at me.

"Shady, get your ass over here!" He ordered me, smirking.

I walked over to him happily and he instantly put his arm around me. "Here's to our winner!"

Steele snarled at his comment then motioned for his friends to leave with him. He didn't even give me a goodbye kiss.

I stood next to Jimmy, his arm around me tightly. I could tell he's been drinking, it was on his breath and his... whole body in fact. Well, I guess I wasn't surprised. Who wasn't drinking? I know for damn sure I was, you try staying here for five minutes sober.

Anyways, I took all of that attention in, trying to enjoy it while it lasted. I saw Chrystal smiling at me, I smirked back at her and she licked her lips. Two girls in one night? That's nothing, I did better than that when I was five.

After thinking over the night, leaving out the phone call I had with my brother, I concluded that it was a pretty good one. Maybe it didn't go completely as planned, but who doesn't like a good plot twist in their life? I got off from work early, had sex with Kate's super hot sister Jenna, then came to a party and got shit done. I am such a bad ass.

* * *

**Hey guys, I would like to start receiving more reviews from you please. I'm not complaining and I'm not going to be one of those assholes who demand reviews and say they will stop writing if they don't get any. That's just childish. **

**But I would like to know some of your thoughts on the story, some criticism. Good or bad, I want to know. I will accept any review, even if you flamed me I will not delete it. I'm not bothered by that shit, I encourage it. **

**So yeah, basically I just want to know that you're reading my story. Give me anything, really. Even: "Good chapter" or "Keep it up" or even "Suck my dick!" "Gay fag!" or my personal favorite "I fucked your mom, you gay boy!" Anything's fine with me. It's not hard, takes just a minute of your time. So have a good day everyone and make sure you start reviewing.**

**-_ShadyWolf313_**


End file.
